Bella y el forastero ADAPTACIÓN
by BeliceAurora-Cullen
Summary: Isabella, hija de un acomodado general de ejército, al igual que todos los años, va con su padre de vacaciones a Castuera, donde conoce a Edward, hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre. Poco a poco el amor florece entre ambos, los únicos inconvenientes son...
1. Chapter 1

ADAPTACIÓN DE GRACIA Y EL FORASTERO DE GUILLERMO BLANCO, LOS PERSONAS SON DE S.M. YO SOLO CUMPLO EL ROL DE ADAPTADORA, CONSTE QUE EL FIC COMPLETO ESTA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE EDWARD.

_Isabella, hija de un acomodado general de ejército, al igual que todos los años, va con su padre de vacaciones a Castuera, donde conoce a Edward, hijo de un viejo amigo de su padre. Poco a poco el amor florece entre ambos, los únicos inconvenientes son Jacob, el prometido de Bella, el padre de ésta y sus diferencias sociales que tratarán de entrometerse en su amor._

UNO

¿Cómo empezaré? ¿Qué puedo decir, o explicar, si cuanto anote en estas páginas estará dirigido a mí mismo? Sin embargo, por eso estoy acá. Para explicarme y entenderme. Pero no sé cómo empezar. Como iniciar una lucha con la certeza de la derrota.

Según mi padre- él me impulsó a venir-, lo hermoso en la vida es la incertidumbre del futuro. Desconocer el mañana, explorar cada minuto llegando hasta él como si fuera un nuevo amigo. Es triste, agregaba, la batalla perdida de antemano. O ganada. Porque la duda lleva implícito el estímulo de la aventura. Y si moverse a tientas puede producir angustia, siempre es más vital eso que dar cada paso en una huella prefijada.

Tal vez en el fondo, esta mañana, mientras mi padre me acompañaba a la estación, veía ya el inevitable fracaso de este intento. Peor: el fracaso era un hecho. No hacía falta el golpe, lo dramático para subrayarlo. El fracaso era. Es.

Cuando nos despedimos – mi padre, turbado, no supo si abrazarme o estrecharme la mano, y opto por darme unas palmadas en la espalda-, sentí, con el mío, el nudo que le oprimía la garganta. Tartamudeaba al hablar, y mientras sus palabras me prevenían contra el frío de las noches y me aconsejaban poner la colcha a los pies de la cama para abrigarme, su mente se hallaba ocupada en otro problema. El problema. Y en su incapacidad para prestarme ayuda.

Débil, inerte, anciano casi: esa era la última imagen suya en mi retina. Una figura gris que se encogía en tanto mi tren iba avanzando hacia el poniente. Dejándolo atrás.

Escribir mi vida. Suena un poco ridículo. Suena presuntuoso, también, a los 18 años. Y es, en cierto modo, como si quisiera matar, sepultar, a una parte de mí mismo, aplastándola contra el papel. ¿No es ése, sin embargo, el caso? ¿No he venido aquí con el único propósito de llenar esta libreta en la paz, la mansedumbre, el silencio quieto del caserón que nos aloja? No de luchar. No se esclarecer lo sucedido, sino de consignarlo.

Sí, hay paz en torno. Diríase que hasta el viento penetra en puntillas por entre los árboles del parque. Paz. No escucho ruido otro que el rasguñar de la pluma sobre el papel. O mi respiración; o alguna hoja, afuera.

…Escribir, pensar, recorrer de nuevo esos días que giran en mi memoria igual que un remolino de angustia, felicidad, angustia, y luego angustia sola. Revivir, no pensar. Re andar los pasos. Remirar las imágenes.

Una voz fría, que apenas llega a mí- y que está hecha de varias voces concretas: la de mi padre entre ellas-, me susurra que revivir es descabellado. Vivir, o mas bien sobrevivir, es lo lógico. Intentarlo, siquiera. Sin embargo, yo no deseo lógica. No sedeo razón ni razones. Lo único que deseo es, precisamente, absurdo.

- Escribe. Trata de poner en orden tus ideas –

Ese fue el consejo de mi padre cuando partí. Cuando partí, mi padre me rogó que pensara en Dios. Eran dos cosas que solía hacer. Rezar y dejar que mi pluma corriera, libre, sin intención de cuento ni de ensayo ni de poema: porque sí , para cualquier parte, o a ninguna. Ver, fascinado, como iban brotando – en parte de mi pluma y en parte de mi mente- frases, palabras, ideas. Un mundo, mío. O yo era de él, quizá.

Anoche, siguiendo la inercia de la niñez, traté de refugiarme en Dios, de creer en EL, y pedirle que en el curso de este retiro me ayudase a encontrar la serenidad que he perdido. No pude. Me sentía mintiendo. Mintiéndome. De hablarle, le habría gritado con rabia: ''¡ Esta es la última oportunidad que te doy! Demuéstrame que tu mundo no es todo un cruel disparate. O no: Demuéstrame que en tu mundo cabe el disparate, y no es sólo una masa inexorable e inerte de cordura''.

Dios. No sé si en realidad hay en mí una honda ira hacia EL, o si incluso eso, la ira, es el último intento de creer; un juego de palabras para aferrarme a algún resto del naufragio. Porque si Dios no existe, ¿qué significa esperar? Y, por otro lado, si existe…

No. La ira es autentica. No será, tal vez, contra esa divinidad que ha muerto para mí. Será contra el mundo, contra la suerte… Una especie de fuego se agita en mi interior, con la presión de algo que pugna por reventar.

Hoy, mi padre me aconsejó ''pensar en Dios''. Me aconsejó tener calma. Ordenar mis ideas. ¡Que lejos está mi padre!

Apenas llegamos a la Casa de Ejercicios, nos distribuyeron estas libretas, y en la primera reunión, el padre Eleazar nos aconsejó escribir en ellas nuestras vidas.

- Por cierto que sólo las usarán si lo desean. Hay entera libertad. A nadie le preguntaré qué hizo con la suya, y mucho menos pediré que me las muestren. Si alguien prefiere guardarla para otra cosa, o escribir para sí mismo, es dueño –

Yo había traído un cuaderno, pero la libreta-limpia, fragante- me atrajo. Anotaría aquí. No un examen de conciencia, desde luego. Ni una revaloración del pasado, al estilo habitual en los retiros. Ya veo a Mccarthy poniendo: ''Nací en Concepción el tantos de tal mes…'' y así sucesivamente, todas sus tonterías, sus pecados inocuos, sus experiencias: ''A los catorce años leí ''Manon Lescaut''(drama lírico en 4 actos del siglo XIX). O: ''He tenido malos pensamientos''. O: '' Una noche…''

Lo envidio.

No. Quizás me gustaría poder envidiarlo. Renunciar a ser lo que soy, y envidiarlo. A una parte de mi le gustaría: a la parte cobarde. Pero en verdad no espero eximirme. En verdad, lo único que temo es que el dolor pase, y en su lugar venga…¿Qué? ¿La vida diaria? ¿La nada? ¿El paisaje sin relieve?

* * *

Bueno, aquí con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste, y espero tambien que nadie mas la haya traducido con estos personajes, si es así, me avisan para eliminarla, y cuentenme que les pareció, esta historia es muy bella, la he leido millones de veces y ahora con la adaptación la estoy leyendo una vez mas, me ha hecho llorar casa vez que tomo el libro, y bueno, cualquier cosa me dicen... un abrazo enorme.

las invito tambn a pasarse por una traducción que estoy haciendo, se llama milagro, y está en mi pérfil.

un abrazo, y recuerden , el botoncito de abajo es muy lindo =D


	2. Chapter 2

He aqui con el segundo capitulo, ojala les esté gustando la historia, aunque al principio es un poco lenta, luego se pone muy romantica y tierna.  
Y bueno, las invito tambien a pasarse por mi traduccion, ''milagro'' .  
Recuerden que esta historia es una ''**ADAPTACIÓN**'' de libro '' **Gracia y el forastero**'' de **Guillermo Blanco**, asi que no estoy plagiando ni nada por el estilo XD, y los personajes pertenecen a S.M.

* * *

  
DOS

ISABELLA. Nos conocimos en la estación, una tarde. Su padre y ella habían venido en tren, y

buscaban un taxi para seguir a Castuera. No había ninguno. Papá, que acababa de retirar la correspondencia, se detuvo de pronto frente e ambos.

- ¿No es Swan? – dijo

El general lo observó a su vez.

- ¡Cullen! – exclamó.

Se abrazaron, cambiaron esas frases habituales de los viejos amigos que ya no son amigos, pero se alegran de verse. Un alegrón que dura para el comienzo del dialogo: en seguida se imponen distancia, el frío que se ha ido forjando entre ellos, y los amigos se van encontrando distintos, van dándose cuenta de que son sólo dos desconocidos que se saben los nombres y han cometido el error de entablar conversación.

Isabella me miró, y me sentí sonrojar, torpe.

En ese instante, el padre de ella preguntaba al mío por sus ocupaciones.

- Yo – replicó papá, como cada vez que le planteaban la pregunta – trabajo en frutos del país,

Era una respuesta amplia, después de la cual siempre hablaba mucho, para que no le pidieran detalles. Para no tener que decir que era apenas ayudante de contador en una bodega, que ganaba un sueldo miserable, que en las tardes solía hacer clases particulares para redondear nuestro sustento. Hablaba, hablaba, tapando con palabras estos hechos, igual que si tapase agujeros. O los lamparones de su ropa, que brillaban ahora implacablemente , al sol.

Isabella me tendió la mano.

- Buenas tardes – sonrió.

Yo le sonreí también, aunque debo de haber tenido un aire estúpido. Ruboroso, bobo, asustado, sin saber que hacer ni saber que contestar, avergonzado por mí y por mi padre, y quizás si incluso, un poco, por mi pueblo, por San Millán, que no tenía muchos taxis ni edificios ni buenas hosterías ni grandes comercios.

- ¿Iremos a tener buen tiempo? – preguntó Isabella.

- Sí – contesté – yo creo que sí.

Hubo un silencio. Mi padre hablaba, por hablar algo, de la última cosecha.

- No se ha sentido el invierno – agregué.

Isabella dio unos pasos por el andén. La seguí.

- Nosotros venimos a pasar una temporada en Castuera – explicó – Mi papá sufre de presión alta, y le recomendaron el clima.

- Es famoso.

- ¿Yo? - tronaba en ese instante el general - ¡Hombre!, ¿No me has visto en los diarios? Soy comandante de división, jefe de plaza. Yo liquidé, hace un par de meses, la huelga de Asfotar.

- Ah, claro: Charlie. No se como no relacioné.

Comenzaron a andar.

Sentí una inexplicable vergüenza de que papá no pudiera ofrecer: ''Los llevaré en mi auto''. El no poseía automóvil, ni llegaría a poseerlo. Luego tuve vergüenza de mi propia vergüenza, y desee mortificarme, humillarme.

- Este es un villorio sin nada de interés – espeté a Isabella, con los dientes apretados, bruscamente, absurdamente - : cuatro casa viejas, que se caen solas, unas viñas en los alrededores, el río. Una lata. Y la gente es pobre y opaca. Somos.

Ella mantenía la vista fija en el suelo.

- A mí me gustan las casas antiguas – murmuró.

Y volvió a mi los ojos, y ahora comprendí: Madame Henriot(cuadro en mi perfil)

Del muro de mi cuarto pendía un bello grabado en colores del cuadro de Renoir (pintor del cuadro), y en Isabella había algo de la esencia de Madame Henriot. La hondura, la paz, la vitalidad, la ternura de la mirada; la finura de la boca, pálida, con un toque de estilización. Yo estaba enamorado de Madame Henriot, hasta donde es posible estarlo a través de los años y de la muerte.

Y ahora, Isabella, a mi lado, viva, real… Se diría un milagro.

Seguía mirando al suelo, de nuevo. Y era Madame Henriot varios años antes del retrato. (¿Cómo se llamaría Madame Henriot? ¿Francoise? ¿Claire? ¿Odette? ¿Suzanne?)

- Hasta hace poco, nosotros vivíamos en un departamento.

Si, ella vivía hoy, en un mundo que, si no era bien el mío, estaba más cerca de serlo que el de la hermosa modelo de Renoir. Pensarlo me produjo una especie de gozosa turbación.

- Este es mi chiquillo – dijo entonces mi padre, acordándose recién de nosotros.

- Y ésta, mi chancleta _(forma de decir mi niña, mi mujercita en la época de 1960 aprox. en Chile - a los hombres acá cuando tiene muchas hijas se les dice chancleteros)_ – anunció el general.

Rió con breves carcajadas, cual si quisiera excusarse por no tener un hijo varón.

- Hola muchacho - me saludó

Le estreché la mano.

- Isabella – indicó él, señalándole a mi padre - : aquí tienes a Carlisle, el de la historia de las manzanas del colegio. ¿Recuerdas que te la he contado?

- Sí, papá.

Hubo un silencio algo tenso. Habíamos llegado a la salida de la estación, y yo sabía que mi padre pensaba en su obligación de invitarlos a tomar té y en la vergüenza que le producía llevarlos a nuestra casa.

- ¡Ahí viene un taxi! – exclamé.

Lo había salvado.

Se estrecharon las manos, se palmotearon – viejos amigos de nuevo – e Isabella y su padre partieron en el auto, envueltos en una nube de polvo.

- ¡Ya nos veremos! – gritó el general, asomándose por la ventanilla.

- Claro, claro – contestó papá.

Yo habría jurado que el ya nos veremos le sonaba igual que una amenaza.

Sí, a veces mi padre se encogía, como esta mañana en la estación, y era yo el maduro. Una especie de hermano mayor.

Esa tarde caminamos un buen rato en silencio, sumidos en reflexiones que me imaginaba muy semejantes. Íbamos despacio: ninguno de los dos tenia ganas de llegar a la bodega de don Aro, donde el desaparecería, como si lo devorara una cueva, por la boca sombría del portón. Atravesaría en medio de las hileras de sacos y toneles para hundirse tras la portezuela grasosa de la oficina. Hasta las siete, siete y medio, las ocho. Dependía de don Aro.

- ¿Hay mucho trabajo? – le pregunté.

- Mucho – respondió papá - y muy aburrido.

Esperaba algo así.

- Cualquier trabajo ha de ser aburrido después de un tiempo – comenté, en un tono que trate de hacer ligero.

- Si, sin duda. Solo que el mío ya lo era al empezar.

Habría dado no se que por animarlo.

- ¿Y que trabajo es ameno? – Insistí – Yo creo que ninguno. Y si a uno le gusta. Debe ser peor, porque siempre, a la larga, estará la rutina para hacerlo pesado y despojarlo de encanto. Hasta que al fin se llegue a odiarlo. Y eso es odiar algo que a uno de gustó. Es un agrado deshecho. Una perdida.

Sonrió.

- Te estas poniendo muy raciocinador… que no es igual que ser razonable.

- No. No es igual. Pero yo nunca he querido ser demasiado razonable.

- ¿Ah, no?

- Evidente que no. El razonador es un deportista, y el razonable suele ser un esclavo.

Pensó un momento, burlón:

- Bonita frase – dijo

Pero lo dijo sin crueldad. Luego, entre broma y en serio:

- Tal vez sea un buen comienzo de independencia el que pienses así. Tal vez tu te libres de llevar una vida rigurosamente normal. Yo no lo conseguí.

- No seas tan duro contigo mismo papá. Parece que quisieras… ¿No te enorgullece prolongarte en mí; darme educación, principios, ideales; haber podido entregarme tantos libros, y haberme enseñado a leerlos; haber hecho tan exigente en lo espiritual, y haberte ganado mi admiración en eso precisamente? ¿Que vendes tus horas? Sí, la cascara. Pero por dentro sigues siendo un hombre libre y un hombre culto y un hombre que vale. Y eso, papá, no es ''normal''.

Me palmoteó con suavidad la espalda.

- No deja de reconfortarme que veas las cosas así – murmuró.

- También es obra tuya. Y no es que las veas, son así.

Habíamos llegado a la bodega.

Mi padre me apretó el brazo, pareció que iba a decir algo, mas luego se arrepintió y se fue, lento, por entre las oscuras hileras de sacos. Sentí crujir la puerta donde colgaba el cartel ''OFICINAS''. Una luz amarilla asomó, envolviéndolo. Una luz anémica, malsana. Vi que papá sonreía. Me hizo una seña y desapareció tras la portezuela, la lápida grasienta. Pero sonreía.

* * *

Y?, que creen?, meresco un pequeño review? =D


	3. Chapter 3

Hay chicas(os), sorry por la demora, pero desde el jueves que no me metia al pc porque este finde estuve ayudando a construir mediaguas'' en Penco, que es una comuna al lado del mar, a 20 min de donde yo vivo, que tambien fue afectada por el terremoto que hubo hace casi 2 mese aqui en Chile, yayer fue puro ponerme al dia con la U asi que recien tuve un tiempito ahora en la mañana ya que me suspendieron las clases de manejo, en fin, disfruten el capi, y muchas gracias a las que se dan 1 min para dejar un review.  
Recuerden que la historia pertenece a Guillermo Blanco, un autor Chileno, y los personajes a S.M.  
Un beso y un abrazo.  


* * *

TRES

Debe ser imposible precisar cuándo empieza el amor. Trazar una línea. Imposible. Al principio es una cosa vaga, un cosquilleo sin motivo, un deseo efervescente de ser bueno y hacer a todos felices en torno. También una extraña tristeza, a ratos; una tristeza también sin motivos. Un deseo alternado de llorar y reír, y de hablar en voz baja; de cantar – yo , con mi oído de tarro – o de echar a correr hasta caer agotado.

Acababan de iniciarse mis vacaciones de invierno en esos días, y solo debía regresar a Santiago dentro de unas tres semanas. Mi padre estaba llegando tarde a casa. Don Aro y el trabajo lo retenían hasta la noche. Durante horas, me hallaba sin nada que hacer, fuera de leer, caminar, mirar.

Era dueño de mi tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente de conocer a Isabella, resolví ir a Castuera, a pie. Un curioso pudor me impulso a mentir a papá. Iría al Trapiche(feria de las pulgas), le dije. Almorzaría allí. Cogí dos panes, un trozo de queso de cabra y una manzana.

- Vas a pasar hambre.

- No, no importa. Compro algo.

- ¿En el Trapiche?

Me ruboricé.

- A…, a la ida, por el camino… Ya veré.

- Allá tú – sonrió

Y se dio vuelta. Me detuve un instante, queriendo explicarle que no, que iba a Castuera , mas me limite a articular:

- Hasta luego.

Y partimos, cada cual por su lado.

El aire, afuera, y el sol, me animaron muy pronto. Recuerdo que, a pesar de la prisa que tenia por llegar a Castuera, me eché a andar a tranco lento por el trozo de camino que va junto al río. Las garzas solemnes y blancas, volaban sobre la corriente, se posaban en los remansos, alzaban desde las piedras la frágil arquitectura de sus cuerpos.

Emepcé a subir, y el camino iba retorciéndose, metiéndose en el pinar, penetrando el silencioso verdinegro y húmedo del bosque. Arriba, al fin, terminaban los arboles. El cielo quedaba encerrado en dos brazos vegetales que se abrían a medida de mi avance, para entregarme más y más cielo a cada paso, y luego – cuando llegué a la cumbre – todo el cielo, y a mis pies el espectáculo radiante del mar: la caleta, las casas del balneario, la hostería.

Allá debía estar Isabella. Me pregunté cuál sería su ventana, si se hallaría dentro o habría salido a caminar. Se divisaba una figura solitaria – un punto – moviéndose apenas junto a las olas. ¿Sería ella?

Bajé, casi corriendo.

Aunque no puedo decir que ya la amara, todo en mi gritaba su nombre. No. No la amaba aún. ¡He encontrado tanto que amar, después, en ella! Tantos recodos que entonces no podía siquiera imaginar… ¿O sí? ¿O en la mirada blanda y profunda de Madame Henriot había yo entrevisto, adivinado, soñado, cada estrato de lo que el tiempo me iba a mostrar en Isabella, con una suerte de mágica arqueología? ¿De lo que Isabella iba a significar para mí?

Sin embargo, no la amaba. Amar es una integridad. Se está entero – él entero, ella entera – en el amor. Me entusiasmaba, claro, la idea de amarla. Me atría con la doble atracción de una aventura y un misterio. Casi de un peligro. Además, amar habría sido una salida para el encierro al que me condenaba mi timidez. Una especie de puente entre mi mundo privado y el mundo.

Pasé aquella mañana solo, en las rocas. Me entretuve en mirar una poza de camarones, luego un banco de erizos, luego en saltar de piedra en piedra esquivando el golpe de la ola. Después emprendí el regreso hacía Castuera, por la playa de las algas. Tenía sed. Serían las doce o más, y ya había consumido mis provisiones.

Entré en el almacén.

- Buenos días, Don Marco – saludé

- Buenos, Edward. ¿De veraneo?

- Sí – repliqué , sonriendo – Este invierno es un verdadero verano. He sentido calor en La Punta.

Pedí un refresco. Un agua mineral. Mientras me atendía, Don Marco miró por encima de mi hombro.

- ¿Señorita?

Me volví: era Isabella.

- ¿Como está? - me dijo, tendiéndome la mano - ¿Anda de paseo?

- Si…

Pidió lo que iba a comprar.

- ¿Piensa almorzar en Castuera?

- Almorcé

- ¿Y ya se va?

- No – contesté, después de vacilar un instante – Voy a quedarme en la tarde. Está tan agradable el sol.

- En realidad yo había invitado a mi papá a caminar por la playa, pero él, como buen militar, no perdona su siesta.

Habría querido invitarla a que fuéramos juntos, mas no me atreví se produjo un silencio mientras luchaba en vano con mi cortedad de genio.

- Son $120_.-(ciento veinte pesos, valor antiguo, hoy en día con eso se compra un caramelo)_

Isabella pagó, recibió su paquete.

- Hasta luego – me dijo.

Y ya al trasponer la puerta agregó:

- Quizá nos veamos. Creo que voy a salir, aunque sea sola.

- Ojalá – comenté

Y me quedé pensando que había resuelto mucho más audaz – y más tonto – este ''ojala'' que la obvia invitación que antes no me arriesgara a pronunciar.

Isabella vestía de blanco. La vi desde el momento en que bajó las gradas de la hostería hasta que, rectamente, se encamino hacia donde yo estaba.

- ¡Que agradable la brisa! – exclamó sin saludarme.

La miré. La miré por primera vez como miraba a Madame Henriot: como si la mirada no encontrara algo vivo, como sí ella no fuera a sentirla ni yo tuviera que dejar de mirarla. Como si ya nos amásemos, y no hicieran falta palabras que nos mantuvieran a prudente distancia.

Isabella echó a andar por la arena. La seguí. Se detuvo, se quitó los zapatos. Encontré que esto le confería una frescura y una belleza nuevas. La estilizaba también, no se por que. Las hadas, las ninfas, los seres ideales, parece que danzaran descalzos.

Nos fuimos por la orilla del mar. Ella alzaba un poco la voz para hablarme por sobre el ruido de las olas. Su pelo me rozaba las mejillas cuando nuestras cabezas se acercaban con el vaivén de la marcha.

Quisiera haber atesorado cada una de las frases que cambiamos. Pero las frases en sí, no son nada. Son frases. Son letras, aquí, en la libreta. ¿Y cómo traer el viento y el golpe del agua y la humedad salina del aire, y ella, y yo; el hecho tan simple y tan complejo de estar juntos, y la despreocupación, y el amor que iba naciendo o se adensaba o se hacía profundo?

En un momento habló de su novio. Había ido con él a tal parte, había hecho tal cosa con él… No sé.

Callamos. Los dos supimos que se había producido un hielo. Y la conversación varió. Sería imposible precisar qué, ni cómo: varió. No las palabras, tal vez. Tal vez las palabras, puestas en el papel, no revelarían gran cosa. Era algo sutil. Un brillo más tenue en los ojos de Isabella, una opacidad vaguísima en mi voz.

Observé, de reojo, que un anillo le ceñía el dedo. Ella sorprendió mi mirada, y el silencio adquirió mayor hondura.

Regresé por el camino de los cerros, con una incierta impresión de derrota. El anillo de Isabella se me aparecía idéntico en su significado al lienzo sobre el cual estaba el rostro de esa bella francesa de años atrás: al lienzo, a los años, a la muerte que de seguro era ya dueña de la real Madame Henriot, o a la vejez, que habría destruido la tonalidad feérica (referida a las has) de sus rasgos.

No volvería a Castuera: eso era un asunto resuelto. ¿Para qué? ¿Para alentar un sentimiento que terminaría por convertirse en una espina? ¿Para hablar del novio? Enrabiado, golpee con el pie, en un gesto de grotesco despecho. Un novio. La palabra me zumbaba en los oídos; daba vueltas, inmaterial, en mi mente. Era un remolino negativo. Novio, anillo, cuadro, tiempo: lo imposible.

No volver. No alimentar un apego que me haría sufrir. Quizá sí… Pero mi padre, antes, mucho antes, me había dado una doble respuesta para esto: ''No debemos rehuir lo que es duro solo porque es duro. Casi siempre vale la pena pagar el precio de una hora amarga, o de días, o meses amargos, a trueque de un poco de grandeza. Es curioso: se diría que una de las raras, de las únicas formas que tenemos de participar del espíritu, o de la divinidad, es a través del dolor. Los griegos calificaban de héroes a los hombres que se acercaban a los dioses por sus virtudes. Yo, sin embargo, creo que Edipo, Electra y Orestes estaban más cerca de es sobre humanidad ( y más cerca por el dolor) que el mayor de los héroes por sus méritos''.

No recordaba esto al bajar hacía San Millán, por la pendiente oriental del camino. Lo recuerdo ahora, y recuerdo también otras frases de mi padre: ''Alguien me parece, ha hablado de la vocación del dolor. Es cierto: esa vocación existe, y es lógica. Lo absurdo es creer que uno puede escapar al dolor, considerarlo un accidente. Lo más que se hará será tomarlo de soslayo, o huir del dolor serio, hermoso, para caer en una sucesión de otros, diminutos, que no dejan siquiera el consuelo de la grandeza. O aferrarse a una hilera de goces también diminutos, enanos. De goces que reducen la escala del hombre''.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno chicas, sorry por la tardanza, pero pese a que no tengo mucho que hacer en la U, mi vida social se ha vuelto un poco agitada Xd pero ya estoy aqui, espero les guste el capitulo, ya saben cualquier queja o comentario.. el botoncito que ya no es verde las espera abajo.

Recuerden que la historia no me pertenece, es de Guillermo Blanco, y los personajes le pertenecen a S.M.  
Un abrazo gigante... disfrutennn =D

* * *

CUATRO

Eso ocurrió un martes. Al día siguiente no fui a Castuera.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? – me preguntó mi padre en la mañana.

- No sé – me encogí de hombros – Leer. ¿Quieres que me entretenga un poco ayudándote en la oficina?

- Por ningún motivo: estás de vacaciones.

Siempre se oponía a estos ofrecimientos, y yo no insistía ya, porque él se avergonzaba de su oficina, y yo era su hijo, y era comprensible que él deseara conservar ante mí aunque fuera un resto de dignidad. No creo que hubiera logrado jamás convencerlo de que no me importaban el escritorio comido de polilla y sin barniz; la silla crujiente, descuadernada; la estrechez dickensiana del local; el desorden de papeles y libros contables, de facturas, de lápices tacañamente afilados hasta el último centímetro. Muchas veces lo imaginé penetrando allí con la dignidad espiritual de un rey en el destierro. Pero ni me atrevería a decírselo ni el se convencería, si se lo dijera, de que era cierto.

Salió. Cogí un libro y lo acompañe hasta la puerta de la bodega. Eran las ocho de la mañana, y el aire frío, se metía en los pulmones con grata fuerza vivificante.

- ¿Piensas almorzar en la casa? - me preguntó.

- Sí, por supuesto – contesté, ruborizándome sin saber por qué - .Pasaré a buscarte a las 12.

Nos separamos y yo me encaminé al río. Mi libro era tedioso, o me lo pareció en ese momento, y pronto lo dejé de mano.

Tendido en una piedra, me dediqué a contemplar el agua, los arbole, el grácil ondear de los batros. A cierta distancia, dos muchachas se pusieron a lavar ropa, riendo y haciendo comentarios. No me veían, yo no sabía nada de ella, ni de lo que hacía. Era un extraño.

De pronto pensé que yo siempre era, un poco, un extraño: en el colegio, donde no practicaba deportes; entre las chicas, con las que me portaba indefectiblemente desabrido; incluso con mis escasos amigos, de quienes nunca faltaba algo que en algún instante me apartara.

''Un foso - me dije - . Un lienzo. Un anillo''

Traté de reprocharme a mí mismo: Lo hacía por ser original, por ser distinto. Y no. Yo sabía que era cosa de adentro. Ese reproche podrían hacérmelo otros, desde afuera. Otros que no me conocieran ni comprendieran que ser distinto no equivale necesariamente a ser superior, ni es siempre un halago para la vanidad.

Una de las muchachas rió, cuchichearon, lanzaron unas claras carcajadas. Me habían descubierto y, por algún motivo, se burlaban de mí. No me importó: incluso me resultaban simpáticas. Me levanté, no obstante, y me fui, porque no era capaz de contestarles cualquier cosa, o de ponerme a tono con ellas.

Mi padre me esperaba, paseándose, frente a la fachada de la bodega.

- Acabo de encontrarme con Swan – anunció – y lo invité a almorzar mañana, con su hija. Le pediré permiso a don Aro para llegar algo mas tarde. Tú los acompañas, después , hasta Castuera en el taxi. Deja a Carlitos hablado desde hoy.

Sonreí.

- No se te ha ido un detalle. Parece que lo has pensado todo.

Se encogió de hombros.

- No he hecho otra cosa que devanarme los sesos desde que nos separamos Swan y yo. No sabes…

- … lo que te desagradan estos compromisos – completé.

Me miró, con un gesto divertido.

- Bueno – dijo -, parece que sí sabes.


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno chias, no hay forma de disculparme despues de tantos meses sin actualizar. No es por escuzarme pero la verdad es que en la U apenas he tenido tiempo este segundo semestre, menos mal que ya lo termine. Y bueno, mi chico que me dejo asi que me daba un poco de pena leer la historia para ir transcribiendoña. Pero en fin,aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. Espero lo disfruten y me hagan feliz con un pequeño review con quejas o alabos. Ahora actualizare mas seguido, todas las semanas como mucho.

Espero sus comentario.

Un beso y un abrazo.

PD: Recuerden que los personajes son de S.M, y la historia pertenece a Guillermo Blanco.

* * *

CINCO

A las seis de la mañana nos encontrábamos todos en pie, arreglando la casa. Mientras Carmen pulía las bandejas de plaqué y los candelabros, mi padre y yo cambiábamos de lugar los muebles, disimulando rincones desdorosos, alguna tabla hundida, un rasgón del empapelado. Parecía que el pobre miraba por primera vez nuestros cuartos escuálidos y sombríos. Y era que por primera vez los veía con ojos ajenos, de afuera. Con los ojos del general.

- Tuve que invitarlos – repetía, entre excusándose y tratando de conformarse – Había que cumplir. Pero sin hacer los arreglos…

´´Los arreglos'' era un tema mitológico al que volvía de tiempo en tiempo. El no lo sabía tal vez, mas esos arreglos no se harían jamás. Jamás se resolvería a hacerlos. Era que, aparte de los inconvenientes de orden práctico – falta de dinero, de calma, de orden mental-, había en la casa algo que cuadraba con él, conmigo, con el recuerdo de mamá. Un algo vago, aunque misteriosamente bello y profundo.

- ¡Por Dios esta alfombra!¡Y ese cojín!

- Vaya, papá, no te preocupes. Son cosas antiguas. Tienen mucho más valor que unas de esas cosas modernas sin gusto a nada. Tienen personalidad.

Mi padre reía en medio de su inquietud.

- Sí, personalidad y polilla. Sobre todo polilla.

Me invadió un sentimiento cálido, de ternura, hacia él.

Éramos, pensé, un par de náufragos ordenando nuestra isla para recibir una inesperada visita.

No quise abrir la puerta. Dejé ir a Carmen. Lo primero que oí fue la rotunda voz del general.

- Buenos días, ¿Aquí vive Carlisle Cullen?

- Sí señor…; sí seños general – contestó Carmen aturdida.

Ella no había visto nunca a un general.

- Pasen por favor – agregó-. El caballero no ha llegado, pero el niño está en el salón.

´´Niño'' y ''Salón'' eran términos tan inversamente desproporcionados, que me profujeron una mezcla de vergüenza, rabia y casi angustia. Además, me irritaban unas eses y unas dees nuevas que aparecieron en el habla de Carmen.

- Ah, cómo estás muchacho?

- Buenas tardes – saludé

Isabella no me dijo nada. Me tendió la mano en silencio, de una manera especial, pensé; lenta, pero con una lentitud de apenas fracciones de segundos.

-Siéntense- les invité-. Mi padre aparecerá de un momento a otro.

Nos sentamos. Se produjo una pausa algo tirante, que rompió el general.

-Harto muertos estos pueblecitos.

Yo me sentía un poco agresivo. Quería demostrarles, a Isabela y a él, - a Isabella sobre todo-, que no era un niño y que no me importaba que esta pieza no fuera un salón.

- ¿Porqué muertos? – objeté-. Sin duda que son tranquilos…

- Con la tranquilidad de la tumba. No se ve a nadie… La gente pasa encerrada, por lo que parece… Si hay gente. Y se divisan pocos autos, comercio flojo. Nada. Nada que hacer. Ninguna diversión. Nada.

- Eso depende de cada uno. A mí jamás me falta que hacer: tenemos bonitos paisajes, la playa es agradable, están las ruinas españolas. Y, por último, con un buen libro…

En ese momento llegaba mi padre.

- Tu chiquillo es un pequeño filósofo – comentó el general.

Decía ''un pequeño filósofo'' como quien dice ''un pequeño holgazán''.

- Sí, es todo un filósofo-

Mi padre pronunció la frase con cierto orgullo risueño que me halagó, aunque luego me produjo bochorno, pues recordé que Isabella estaba presente.

- Haría falta un regimiento aquí.

- Hombre, Dios nos libre – protestó papá

Pero su amigo no recogió el guante, creyendo que se trataba de una broma._**( es como decir que no hiso ningún comentario, no tomó en cuenta lo dicho)**_

Pasamos al comedor, mi padre se veía corrido, poco dueño de sí. Una mirada el general en redondo agravó las cosas. ¡Cómo habría deseado yo poder prestar a papá una ayuda en aquellos momentos! Salvarlo, rescatarlo de su absurda tribulación. Nos sentamos. A mi silla le flanqueaba una pata, por lo que debí pasar la mayor parte del tiempo en una sola, tiesa e incómoda postura, evitando cualquier movimiento.

Sin embargo, no estaba a disgusto. Me agradaba ignorar a Isabella y, no sé porqué, sabía que ella lo notaba. ''Toma, para tu novio'' gruñía en mi interior, con cierto gozo de chico taimado. Ofrecía el vino o el pan primero al general, luego a papá y al final a ella. ''Usted no es la dama en esta mesa; es la niña''.

¡E Isabella entendía, entendía, lo habría jurado! Cada matiz.

La conversación, después, fue un poco tensa. Mi padre seguía inquieto, demasiado consciente de sus actos y sus gestos. Pensaba, de seguro, en que debía marcharse ya al trabajo, que llegaría tarde, que Don Aro…

- ¿Estudia tu hijo? – inquirió el general

- Sí, humanidades, este año termina –

- Ajá, un hombre hecho y derecho –

Pausa.

Miré a Isabella de reojo. Observaba un retrato de mi madre que había sobre una repisa. Me habría gustado – no sé porqué – decirle que mi madre era hermosa, mucho mas de lo que ahí podía apreciarse, y que era inteligente y era buena. Pero eso habría resultado fuera de lugar. Además, yo apenas había conocido a mamá, en realidad.

Mi falta de costumbre de beber vino a la hora de almuerzo hizo que me vinieran una modorra invencible y una especia de mareo; como estar en el aire, y sueño, sueño, sueño.

Habría pagado por dormitar un rato.

- ¿Qué se cuenta en Santiago? –

La pregunta, tan frívola, no parecía salida de labios de mi padre.

- Ahí están las cosas, igual. Suben los precios, hay desorden, mala administración. Ya no existe autoridad para nada –

- Um – asintió papá distraído.

Yo creo que en ese momento le era indiferente que hubiesen o no autoridades en el país. O que subieran o no los precios. Cualquier cosa que no fuese su inquietud por regresar a la oficina, y por hacerlo sin aparecer amedrentado frente a su amigo el general.

La charla se arrastro unos minutos más, penosamente, y al cabo mi padre se excusó por verse obligado a dejarnos.

Alegó que tenía un asunto urgente esperándole.

- El esclavo del deber – se mofó su huésped poniendo, sin querer el dedo en la llaga.

- Sí, si – comentó el, en tono que se me antojo de abyecta sonrisa.

Luego les ofreció mi compañía hasta Castuera. Aunque era innecesario – más bien un gesto de excesiva cortesía - , Isabella y el general aceptaron.

- Claro – convino este – que venga y tome un poco de aire de mar. Le hará bien, porque esta pálido.

Transformaba la gentileza de mi padre en una especie de favor hacia nosotros, pensé. Como si el aire de mar le perteneciera.

El automóvil de Benjamín despojo de cualquier encanto a nuestro viaje: saltaba a causa de los baches y de sus propias, intrincadísimas fallas mecánicas, y era preciso sostener una verdadera lucha para defenderse de los resortes que emergían, amenazadores, de los asientos.

Por fin llegamos. El general se alegro desproporcionadamente, porque él – decía- era hombre muerto sin su siestecita. Yo me disponía a estrecharle la mano y despedirme, para regresar a San Millán en auto. Isabella, no obstante, me susurro de paso al bajar:

- Quédese –

Nada más: ''Quédese''.

Vacile. En los ojos de ella campeaba la misma quieta, intemporal invitación que había en los de Madame Henriot.

- Parta, no más, Benjamín – resolví- Yo me iré después.

El general remontaba ya las gradas de acceso a la hostería.

- ¿Van a dar un paseo por la playa, Bella? -

- Sí, papá –

- No te atrases a la hora del té. Y acompáñanos tú, si quieres, muchacho. –

Respondí vagamente. Me molestaba su tono protector, y no sabía que hacer respecto a Isabella.

Ahora no estábamos sino Isabella y yo solos. Y era una soledad especial, honda, porque ella me había dicho ''quédese'' en la forma en que se dice un secreto. Éramos cómplices de este estar juntos.

Igual que la vez anterior, ella se echo a andar, simplemente.

Caminamos una, dos, tres cuadras, sin despegar los labios. Me hallaba a un tiempo desconcertado y pleno del gozo algo pérfido de que disfrutara durante el almuerzo, pero no se me ocurría de que hablar, e imaginaba que ella interpretaría mi silencio como una actitud deliberada –comparable a una frase dura- , o , mejor aún, como simple tedio.

- Lléveme a las rocas – me pidió de pronto.

Sin razón, me enorgulleció que lo expresara así. ''Lléveme''. Me sentí más fuerte. Hombre.

Y cuando comenzamos a trepar y yo le ayude, fue cual si antes no hubiera tomado su mano. Nunca. Habría prolongado por una eternidad cada segundo. En un momento nos quedamos de pie sobre el rellano, muy cerca uno del otro, nuestros costados tocándose apenas, el pelo de Isabella cosquilleándome, su respiración y la mía fundiéndose.

Cerró los ojos. Inmóvil. Inmóviles.

Cinco o diez minutos debieron pasar. El corazón me latía desmandado, con angustia. Lo percibiría incluso ella, pensé.

Y pensé: ''No me importa: la quiero''.

Cinco, diez minutos. Quizás más.

Isabella abrió los ojos, se volvió a mí. Tenía una expresión muy seria. Sentí que me sumía en sus pupilas, y que eso me producía vértigo.

Un ave marina graznó en lo alto.

Isabella alzo la vista, cual si el ave tuviera una enorme importancia. La bajo, luego. Pausadamente. Seguí su mirada, que se detuvo en el anillo. Pausadamente lo cogió con la mano izquierda, lo retiro de su dedo y lo arrojo al mar, que bullía a nuestros pies. En seguida se volvió otra vez a mí.

Reino un silencio nuevo, breve, que ella rompió para decir:

- Vamos –

Y como yo permanecí inmóvil:

- Ayúdeme – agregó

¿Sabría lo importantes que eran para mí esas tres palabras: quédese, lléveme, ayúdeme?

Me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a bajar. Eso fue todo aquel día.

No. No fue eso todo. Son esenciales las pequeñeces. Parece que pudiera prescindirse de ellas, y transcurre el tiempo y hasta la más intima minucia cobra significación. Y uno siente la avaricia de las que se pierden, de esas que se han ido sin piedad de la memoria, y de las que se van yendo, cayendo en el camino.

Pero nunca se puede volver. No es lógico volver.

Nos fuimos andando en silencio por la playa. Al llegar a la hostería, nos despedimos de la forma en la que nos habríamos despedido ayer, u hoy, si es que no hubiese sucedido nada. Si no hubiese un anillo metido en un resquicio entre las rocas.

Sólo hubo un detalle:

- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntó

- Sí – repuse

No fijamos hora ni lugar de encuentro. Daba igual: nos parecía inevitable encontrarnos.

Y ni ella ni yo recordamos la invitación que me hiciera su padre a tomar el te. Fue una suerte. Habría resultado absurdo charlas trivialidades después de aquello increíble, casi mágico, que ocurriera en La Punta.

Pero ya en ese breve trecho se había acumulado un verdadero tesoro de hechos pequeños. De esos que ahora busco con acuosidad de anticuario, y para los que esta abierta esta libreta.

Mientras duro el descenso entre las rocas, por ejemplo, no nos soltamos las manos. Ya abajo, por espacio de unos segundos, seguimos así. No me daban los nervios. Tenía miedo de la situación, de Isabella, de mi mismo…

Afloje los dedos y su mano se fue lentamente.

Íbamos callados, y eso, de nuevo, nos hacia cómplices. Cómplices en lo que no decíamos. En lo que no podía expresarse. Y en el no decir, tampoco, lo que no valía la pena.

Era grato no hablar. Lo contrario habría sido destruir un poco el momento. O , por lo menos, adelantarse a lo que debíamos hablar más tarde, abriéndonos paso hacia ello – de seguro – a través de una maraña de trivialidades. Los dos sabíamos que la tarde era hermosa, que el mar poseía en esos instantes cierta especial majestad, que había una placida armonía en el aletear calmo de las gaviotas que pasaban – como todos los atardeceres – rumbo al norte.

Lo sabíamos. ¿Para que ponerlo en palabras, entonces?

Y el que fuera innecesario hacerlo también nos unía. Porque, por tácito acuerdo, nos encaminábamos hacia los diálogos que habrían de venir, los necesarios, dando un rodeo más hondo que el de las frases. Decirnos ahora que nos amamos habría sido absurdo, superficial. Había que esperar, y era mejor hacerlo en silencio.

Cuando ella volvió a quitarse los zapatos, se apoyo en mi brazo. No tenía para que. Era una especie de ratificación, algo que habría costado mucho formular en palaras, y las palabras nunca habrían sido sutiles. Se apoyo no para no caer, sino porque el gesto expresaba esa nueva intimidad nuestra.

Dos o tres veces rio, y sus carcajadas eran claras. Y eran mas – apenas un poco mas – de lo que correspondía. Un ápice. Una minucia. Un detalle. Pero el viento era un detalle. Pero el mar era un detalle. Pero las aves eran un detalle, volando con toda la grandeza y la solemnidad de la creación hacia sus refugios de la tarde.


	6. Chapter 6

SEIS

Desperté de alba esa mañana. Estaba oscuro aun. Desperté con cierto cosquilleo de gozosa premonición, como cuando se tiene una grata noticia, o se espera algo excepcional que habrá de ocurrir en el día. Primero no supe la causa – a veces, de niño, solía abrir los ojos con idéntica sensación, aunque sin recordar todavía que era mi cumpleaños, o navidad - , hasta que, buscando en el memorial con el mismo afán regocijado de la infancia, de pronto me acorde:

Iría a Castuera, por cierto. Isabella me aguardaría en cualquier parte… Quizá nos encontráramos a mitad de camino. ¿No había arrojado el anillo al agua? ¿No había abandonado su mano en mi mano? ¿No me había mirado de un modo especial, en los ojos? Sí, iría a esperarme a medio camino. Y ahora hablaríamos. Ya no importaría que habláramos. Y el novio se habría acabado. Lo tarjaríamos, igual que se tarja una cifra mal hecha en un cálculo.

Pero hubo - ¿Por qué siempre hay? – un pero: mi padre me anuncio que debería tomar inventario en las casas del fundo de Don Aro.

- Pedí dos caballos – me explicó – para que me acompañes.

- Gracias – murmure, y me sentí sonrojar.

Una rabia inmensa hizo presa en mí. Pude haberle dicho que tenía otros proyectos, a sabiendas de que habría comprendido, mas calle, y le guarde rencor, como si me hubiera estropeado el día intencionalmente.

Salimos. Había amanecido gris. Cielo desabrido. La cabalgata hasta el fundo fue silenciosa, y mi ira no hacía sino acrecentarse ente el hecho de que mi padre la notaba y la achacaba a otras causas. O buscaba las causas.

Yo sabía que estaría pensando: ''Nos distanciamos. No somos los buenos camaradas de antes''.

Era tan absurdo. Tuve ganas de hablarle con cariño, y no, y cada vez que le dirigía la palabra era con la aspereza de mi murria. Si no, permanecía mudo, con todo el aspecto de ser presa de un tedio invencible. Recuero que mi padre trató, por ejemplo, de interesarme en una conversación sobre los versos de Jorge Manrique. ¡Sobre los versos de Jorge Manrique!

- El río de San Millán – comentó – se ve en realidad más viajo a medida que se acerca al mar. Pierde forma, se ensancha, va más lento. Decae. También se verifica a la inversa la metáfora, los ríos son, o tienen, vida…

Yo callaba.

- ¿Te parece a ti así? Inquirió.

- Sí – conteste, sin entusiasmo.

Y enmudecimos de nuevo.

- He vuelto a pensar – dijo más adelante – en la idea de viajar al sur para el verano. Creo que podríamos hacerlo, apenas des tu bachillerato.

- Es absurdo, papá-

- ¿Por qué? –

Se veía poco inteligente con ese entusiasmo tan repentino y tan evidentemente ficticio.

- Porque no puedes botar la plata. –

- No es notarla… - objetó, débil.

- Sí es. –

- La aprovecharemos tan bien. Será maravilloso. Yo recuerdo, por ejemplo, que el año…

- Antes de pensar en ir al sur, mira tu ropa. Mira la casa, que te da vergüenza cada vez que tienes que recibir a alguien.

No replico nada. Lo había herido en lo mas sensible, y me dolia hacerlo, y esto, de nuevo, agravo el nudo de rabia y angustia que me apretaba la garganta. Desee con desesperación que se mostrara molesto o enojado. Que me golpeara, incluso. Pero solo estaba herido.

Llegamos en silencio a las casas del fundo. Violentándose, mi padre sonrió a Don Aro.

- Vine con mi retoño – explicó, en tono que se me antojo de excusa – Le había prometido traerlo este año.

- Bien, muy bien – masculló, apresurado, Don Aro.

No le interesaba el asunto. Había quehaceres más urgentes:

- ¿Veamos, los barriles?

- Como no, Don Aro.

- Y el retoño, ¿ayuda?

Mi padre me dio una mirada casi suplicante.

- Si puedo servir… - dije.

Y él:

- Claro, claro que ayuda. Le servirá de entretención. Ven, muchacho.

Me irrito este ''muchacho'', que resultaba artificial.

Trabajamos todo el día. Almorzamos con Don Aro y Doña Sulpicia, que se sentían muy democráticos al recibirnos en su mesa. Papá se mostró torpe, poco menos que abyecto. Diríase que, en su nerviosidad por estar ahí, se olvidaba de sus modales, se le oscurecía la mente, perdía toda conciencia de sí.

- ¿Estudia el joven? – pregunto Doña Sulpicia.

- Si, va en sexto de humanidades – se apresuro a contestar mi padre -. Pedio un año el pobre, cuando tuvo pleuresía.

- ¿Tuvo pleuresía?, que terrible.

- Si, pero se ha repuesto bien. Ahora esta robusto y firme. El médico…

Doña Sulpicia, sin embargo, había perdido el interés. Daba la impresión de haber lanzado la pregunta como quien arroja una moneda a un pobre. Como ella arrojaría una moneda a un pobre: con una sensación ventosa de la propia bondad. Y libre de la menor emoción.

Sin oír casi las explicaciones de mi padre, la señora se volvió a su marido, y ambos hablaron sus cosas sin preocuparse mucho de nosotros, que permanecíamos escuchando, en un silencio oprobioso. Yo no. Yo no escuchaba: sentía hervir dentro de mi un furor que pugnaba por estallar, y de no ser porque el puesto de papa le era indispensable – nos era - , creo que habría dicho alguna grosería, o habría hecho algo violento.

Se me ocurrieron varias cosas: coger la jarra de vino y vaciársela por el escote a Doña Sulpicia. Lanzar un estrepitoso eructo, y luego pedir perdón cínicamente… para que se notara. Hacer gárgaras con el agua. Pedir repetición… Uno tras otro, los disparates pasaban por mi imaginación en una endiablada cadena, y el pensarlos me produjo tentación de risa, una risa nerviosa, que solo me fue posible reprimir haciendo heroicos esfuerzos.

Eso, por supuesto, no significo alivio para mi estado de ánimo. Terminado el almuerzo, sentía que aun me llenaba una mezcla de angustia, de rabia y derrota.

En la tarde conservaba todavía esperanzas de llegar a Castuera. Si estábamos en San Millán a eso de las seis – me decía – papá iba a pasar a la bodega, y yo partiría corriendo. O tal vez consiguiera tomar el autobús, y en un rato estaría allá.

No pude, claro.

A la seis, Don Aro – siempre democrático – nos invitaba a tomar té. Un té interminable, con muchos cálculos de cosechas, precios, ganancias, impuestos a la renta y otras necedades irritantes. El reloj, mientras, parecía que a propósito movía sus punteros frente a mi: cinco, diez, quince minutos; una campanada. Veinte, veinticinco, la media; dos campanadas.

Daban las siete cuando nos levantamos.

- Entonces, Cullen, llévese usted estos papeles, y a ver si alcanza a pasar algo en el libro ahora.

- Sí, Don Aro.

De regreso, no cabíamos palabra. O mi padre estaba por fin enojado, o había renunciado a sacarme de mi mutismo. Tal vez lo que pasaba era que comprendía, pensé. El siempre comprendía.

- Voy a quedarme hasta tarde en la oficina – me anuncio cuando entregábamos los caballos – Puede que no alcance a llegar a comer, tu come y te acuestas, no más.

- Bueno – murmure

En seguida, rompiendo el nudo que me oprimía la garganta, a falta de algo mejor, agregue:

- No trabajes demasiado –

- No – sonrió

Tonta como era, mi frase había deshecho el hielo. Es decir, el lo había deshecho.

- Yo saldré a dar una vuelta por ahí – anuncié - ¿Te importa si me demoro?

- Anda, anda no más –

Y tuve la certeza de que me comprendía.

Un camión me recogió por el camino, y me dejó a unos pasos de la hostería, en Castuera. Serian las ocho, o poco más. Apenas se veían luces en el pueblo. Las de la hostería, la fonda, los carabineros, otras dos o tres.

Mire hacia la playa: había una neblina que lo emborronaba todo. No, Isabella no debía de haber salido en una tarde así. Me asome a la hostería. Allí, sentados a la única mesa ocupada, se encontraban ella y el general. Trate de discurrir un pretexto para acercármeles, mas no se me ocurrió ninguno medianamente cuerdo.

''Quizá después salgan a tomar el fresco'', intente creer.

No fue así. Terminada la cena, ambos se levantaron y subieron. A los pocos momentos se encendió una luz en el segundo piso.

''Allí duermo'', pensé.

Se encendió otra.

''¿O dormirá allá?''

Espere un rato. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, la primera luz se apagó. ¿Sería la del general, que se dormía en el acto? No me lo imaginaba leyendo.

- Isabella, Isabella… - musité, en una especie de absurdo llamado.

Sentí que se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Recordé que ella tenía un asomo de tristeza en el rostro, abajo.

La segunda luz se apago.

Sentí frío. Me marché. No sabía si estar triste, porque Isabella no me había visto y porque ella estaba triste, o si estar menos triste por esto, porque ella parecía lamentar no haberse encontrado conmigo aquel día.


	7. Chapter 7

Chicos y chicas, se que no hay escusa que valga por todo este tiempo, asi que solo pedire disculpas y dire que recien hace 10 minutos, me di cuenta que tenia 3 capitulos listos que no he subido, asi que si se portan bien con los reviews, osea que si hay no se... unos 10 , en cuento salga el n° 10, publico el capitulo 8.  
Exitos en la semana, y recuerden que esto es una** ADAPTACION** de **Gracia y el forastero** del gran **Guillermo Blanco.**

* * *

SIETE

Partí temprano a Castuera. Esta vez no encontré un camión que me llevase. En el Alto del Pinar me topé con el autobús, que venía hacia San Millán, a esperar el tren de la mañana. Había bajado una neblina espesísima, que apenas permitía distinguir los contornos de las cosas más inmediatas. Y los pinos eran fantasmas de pinos, los arbustos fantasmas de arbustos, la tierra entera una comarca espectral, de purgatorio. El camino, mas allá de una decena de pasos, parecía perderse en un abismo.

Abajo, hacia la playa, el mar – invisible – daba la impresión de un mar también fantasma, penando detrás de una cortina gris.

Anduve hacia el sur, igual que siempre. A medida que el día avanzaba, la niebla se tornaba ligeramente menos densa. Apenas. Mi alma era presa de sentimientos encontrados: la niebla siempre me anima un poco, me refresca, me infunde deseos de reír.

Pero Isabella no estaba conmigo.

Pero yo no me atrevía a ir a buscarla.

Sentía como si, al no vernos el día antes, se hubiera perdido todo ese maravilloso, sutil contacto que estableciéramos. Sentía que éramos de nuevo dos desconocidos - ¿Qué hacer frente a ella? – y que ahora el anillo resultaba absurdo, casi ridículo, en medio de las rocas. Tal vez Isabella lo hubiera recogido ayer luego e esperarme en vano.

Una masa de sombra comenzó a dibujarse en la niebla. Se hacía densa, avanzaba en dirección contraria a la mía. No quería creer que fuera Isabella, por no desilusionarme después. Sin embargo era ella.

- Isabella! – exclamé cuando pude distinguirla.

Vestía un traje sencillo, de color celeste, que caía con algo de majestad desde su cintura. Llevaba un pañuelo rojo atado al cuello, y esta combinación de colores, poco usual, confería a su figura un curioso atractivo.

- ¿Usted por acá? – dijo

La voz era fría, claro. Me corté. Las mil frases que soñara o soñara despierto anoche se hicieron añicos en mi mente, igual que si fueran otros tantos trozos de vidrio delgado. Un nudo me oprimió la garganta. Pensé que no era yo más que un niño; solo un niño metido en amores: en cosas de grande.

- Sí – murmuré.

Y observé que no llevaba el anillo, deseé besarle la mano en señal de gratitud. Besársela y llorar- sí: era un niño- y recoger a pedazos mis frases y decírselas, aunque fuese entrecortadamente, aunque no tuvieran mucho sentido.

- Vengo de las rocas – me explicó Isabella - ¿Recuerda el anillo que perdí allá el otro día? No me resigno a perderlo. Estuve buscándolo.

No supe que responder.

- Lo siento – agregó ella entonces – porque mi novio llega esta tarde, y… Bueno. Sería una lástima.

Estábamos ambos parados, un poco artificiales, frente a frente. Y de pronto dejé de sentirme niño y de sentirme indefenso y de sentirme sin recursos, y ataque con ira de animal herido, sin pensar en el sufrimiento propio, sino solo intentando hacer daño.

- Volvamos – ofrecí – Yo puedo ayudarle.

- Es muy amable. No me atrevo a…

- No se preocupe.

Marchamos callados hacia La Punta, y yo iba pensando que la amaba, que era absurdo este juego infantil de vanidades. Isabella, Isabella, Isabella: su nombre palpitaba igual que un latido en mi interior. Y su cabello, de nuevo flameando: y la falda de su traje flameando, siguiendo armoniosamente el ritmo de su paso.

- ¿Su novio es también militar? – le pregunté, casi sin saber lo que decía.

- Sí – replicó

- Claro

Este ''claro'' la hirió. Ya la pregunta la había herido - se recogió imperceptiblemente al oírmela - , y ahora note que apretaba las mandíbulas y que un fuego especial le brillaba en los, que eran bellos, pero ahora de otra manera. Quise agregar : '' Me lo imaginaba'', mas me contuve. Quedaba mejor asi. Mas sobrio. Y ella comprendía, de todas maneras.

Se desentendió de la mano que le ofreci al subir por las rocas. Era agil. Venia muy cerca detrás de mi, por mas que me apresurara.

- ¿Dónde fue, mas o menos? –

Yo sabia, sabia tan bien. El lugar era inolvidables, lo mismo que la escena. Estaba seguro de poder recuperar el anillo, y de que Gracia tambien hubiera podido, si de veras hubiese hecho el intento.

- No se. Por ahí, creo – indico

Baje.

- ¿Lo encuentra? –

Si, lo había encontrado, ahí, entre las piedras de una poza.

- Lo veo – replique – pero la marea esta muy alta, y no alcanzo a sacarlo.

Era cierto. Tal vez con un palo o un alambre, habría logrado cogerlo.

- Tendría que ir a buscar algo… - dije

Isabella llegaba a mi lado en ese momento.

- ¿No es capaz de llegar hasta ahí? – pregunto, con una sombra de desafio.

- Capaz, si. Lo que hay es que tendría que mojarme, y no me dan muchas ganas. Después de todo, yo no soy el novio. –

- No, claro. Aunque me parece que se ofreció. –

Iba a responder, mas me contuve. Y ella:

- No es capaz – insistió – No importa. Esta tarde…-

- No voy a hacerlo Isabella. No trate de picarme el amor propio, porque no soy un mocoso. –

Me miro burlona.

- ¿En que curso va? –

-¿Y usted? – retruque.

Pero sin esperar a que hablara, me meti en la poza y cogi el anillo. Isabella tenia, ahora, una expresión asustada.

- ¡Por Dios, como se mojo! –

- Tome. Aquí tiene. –

Jadeaba. No por el esfuerzo, sino de desesperación y de rabia. No sentía el frio. No sentía el agua que me empapaba hasta mas arriba de la cintura, y todo el brazo derecho.

- ¡Como se ha mojado! – repetía ella.

Y ahora no había sopresa, sino un toque nuevo, de suavidad, en su voz.

- Si – conteste mirándola – No se preocupe. –

Comencé a subir sin esperarla, y baje denuevo hasta la playa. Isabella me seguie en silencio, pensando quizás lo mismo que yo: que si hacíamos estas cosas era porque nos amábamos, y eso precisamente – el hecho de amarnos – las tornaba absurdad.

Al llegar abajo me volvi para observarla. No se había colocado el anillo. Eso podía significar un deseo de tregua, la confirmación no dicha de su promesa no dicha la vez anterior. Quise darle las gracias, o pronunciar cualquier frase que rompiera el hielo. No encontré ninguna.

- Pongaselo – ordene en cambio.

Ella fijo en mi sus ojos, que eran mansos denuevo, y profundos. Y su boca era la boca suave de Madame Henriot. Dulce. Tersa.

- Pongaselo – repeti, no obstante.

Pero Isabella era mujer, y una mujer sabe desentenderse de las ataduras de lo razonable, y revestir una situación de belleza. De magia. Sabe ser libre; de amor propio, de lógica, de tonterías.

Bellamente, Isabella arrojo el anillo a las olas, con una maravillosa naturalidad, como si yo le hubiera dicho eso. Como si se lo hubiera dicho sin necesidad, incluso.

- Animal – murmuro

Y yo comprendi que esto significaba ''te quiero''.

Me arrodille en la arena para coger su mano, y se la bebe, y no me importo que se me llenaran los ojos de lagrimas; al contrario: era tibio, era bueno llorar.

- No, no , no – rehusaba ella con risueña ternura.

Luego se puso a acariciarme el pelo con la otra mano; se inclino hasta quedar tambien arrodillada, hasta que nuestros labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso largo, en la playa, en la arena, junto al mar.

Era mi primer beso, y temblé un poco, con mezcla de miedo y emoción. Me sentía ahogar. El corazón – grande, duro, pesado – me golpeaba en el pecho.

Después la bese en las mejillas, en el cuello, de nuevo en las manos. No podía articular palabra, y ella, en tanto, murmuraba:

- Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero – en un susurro, interminable.

Sus dedos seguían enredados en mi pelo, acariciándome.

Ignoro cuanto rato transcurrió hasta que, como si despertara, ella recordó :

- ¡Pero si estas hecho una sopa! –

- No importa –

- Tienes que secarte y cambiarte-

- No. No importa. Despues. –

- Te vas a enfermar –

- No. No. –

- Es que… -

- No. –

Me defendia con la obstinación de niño encaprichado. Quería explicarle que hay tanto tiempo para secarse y cuidarse y para cambiarse de ropa, para ser juicioso, y que en cambio un milagro como este – esta intimidad que yo jamás conocería y que había venido de pronto: este amarse, estar amándose; este sentir, casi físicamente, el paso del amor a través de nuestras pieles – era único, y había que tratar de que se prolongase cuanto fuera posible.

Isabella insistia, sin embargo.

- Vamos, vamos –

Se levanto por fin, para obligarme a seguirla.

La imite, y nos fuimos andando, abrazados, playa abajo.

Yo no estaba dispuesto a ir a la hosteria, porque me habría dado veguenza que el general me viera en esa facha.

- Si – asintió ella, rápida – Es mejor que no te vea. –

Lo decía en un tono especial. Le pregunte por que, y me explicó:

- Se puso furioso ayer, cuando se entero de lo del anillo. ''¿Cómo pudiste perderlo?'', gritaba. Tu sabes el vozarrón que tiene. Y si el pregunta como, no es una simple exclamación. Es porque espera respuesta. Y la exige. –

- ¿Y que le contestaste? –

Aun me resultaba duro tratarla de tu.

- Que se me había caído. Que fue al meter la mano en el agua. Se enfurecio ''Pues lo vas a buscar''. Le insisti en que no había caso, que el asunto no tenia remedio.

Sonrió.

- Tal ves el creyo que lo único sin remedio era el anillo. A pesar de eso, cargo contra ti. ''¡Es ese mocoso Cullen!'', me decía. ''¿Para que sales con el?¿No tienes tu novio?''.

Callamos unos instantes.

- Si – rompí al fin - ¿ Que va a pasar con tu novio? –

- Esta tarde se lo dire –

- ¿Que? –

- Que te quiero, y a el no. –

Había comenzado a sentir frio. Me castañeaban los dientes, lo cual me humillo un poco. No debía de hacer una figura muy romantica, pensé. Cuando pasábamos frente a las primeras casa de veraneo se me ocurrió una solución.

- ¿Sabes? – explique a Bella ( como la llamaría de ahora en adelante, haciendo referencia a su nombre y su belleza) – Voy a tratar de entrar ahí. Esa casa esta sola, como la mayoría en esta época, y tiene una chimenea magnifica. El dueño es el señor Uley, un español de mucha plata, que ahora viaja por europa.

- Bueno – convino – algo tienes que hacer. No pues seguir asi. –

Nos desviamos, pues, y empezamos a marchar hacia el interior.

- ¿Y yo – inquirió Bella . que hago mientras estes ahí? –

Vacile.

- Me… Me puedes esperar un rato. –

- Mejor me voy a la hosteria. De aquí a que se te seque la ropa… -

- No – dije con un impulso repentino – Acompañame. Miras para otro lado y mientras conversamos. –

Al principio se resistió, mas por lo inusitado de la idea que porque esta le desagradara en si. No tardo en convencerse, y a poco andar hasta se mostro entusiasmada, cual si se tratara de un juego nuevo.

Me cole por la ventana del repostero, que no ofreció mayor problema, y le abri la puerta principal con una venia, riendo. Ella entro, tambien riendo. Reíamos por cualquier motivo. A un desconocido que nos observara le habriamos parecido muy tontos. Pero yo sabia que no lo eramos. Yo sabia que no lo eramos, y lo se ahora, firmemente.

Junte unos troncos y encendí fuego.

El salón de la casa de Uley esta en el segundo piso, para aprovechar mejor la vista. Tiene dos ventanales, uno en cada extremo. Por el del oeste se ven la playa, infinita, y el roquerio de Castuera. Por el del oriente, los cerros, los pinares, el camino de San Millán, serpenteando bellamente, o perdiéndose bellamente entre los pinos.

Bella observaba todo esto por entre las hendijas de las persianas, mientras yo me desnudaba y colgaba mi ropa frente a la chimenea. Me arrope con un chal.

- Ya puedes darte vuelta. –anuncie

Un estornudo puntuo mi frase.

- Por Dios, no te enfermes –

- No. –

- Es que no. –

- No. – le asegure sonriendo.

Se me acerco.

Se me acerco, seria, deliberada.

En sus ojos brillaba una chispa extraña, de magia o de misterio o de dicha, no se.

Y el beso que ahora me dio era deliberado tambien, y serio. Su mano se enredo de nuevo en mi pelo, y sentí su cuerpo esta vez, y ya no eran solo las dos bocas únicas, como en la playa, sino nosotros, integros, de pies a cabeza, y percibi la suave presión de su brazo en mi espalda. En silencio, en silencio, callados, en una eternidad serena, transportados, ebrios de un hechizo indecible, yo no encontraba que hacer con mis dedos, y la tocaba – sus mejillas, sus orejas, su cuellos – para cerciorarme de que era verdad.

Al cabo de un rato, nos sentamos sobre una gruesa alfombra que había frente a la chimenea, apoyando las espaldas contra el sofá, y nos besamos denuevo. Nos abrazamos, sin hablar. Habíamos cambiado tan pocas palabras y nos entendíamos tan bien. Nos adivinábamos , en cierto modo.,

Permanecimos, creo, mas de una hora asi.

Tuve frio. No me importo: nada – el frio, la niebla, el general, el novio – nada importaba ahora, sino este decubrimiento mutuo. Este hallazgo que trascendía lo normal. Desee hablar, decirle que nunca había besado a una mujer. Que su boca… Que su cabello…

Había tiempo.

- Tu ropa debe estar seca – murmuro Bella, por fin.

Estire el brazo; palpe mi pantalón, mi camisa.

- Si, ya están secos –

Bella se dio la vuelta.

- Vistete – me dijo - No vaya a hacerte mal quedarte asi. –

Comencé a ponerme las prendas con cierta renuencia. El bello momento se rompia: era preciso marcharse, ir a almorzar. Llegaría el teniente. Vendría la noche, el domingo quizás, sin vernos.

- ¿Qué hora es? –

- Las doce veinte –

Ambos nos sorprendimos. Nos cogimos de las manos, nos estrechamos de nuevo, largamente. Como si nos despidiéramos para una gran ausencia.

Afuera , la niebla había vuelto a caer, pesada, sobre la playa. Bella se lamento.

- No – objete – La niebla nos protege. Si estuviera despejado, no estaríamos solos. Mas de alguien, observándonos, vendría junto a nosotros, desde Castuera o desde los cerros. Incluso su padre.

Caminábamos a paso lento, a pesar de la prisa; ella apoyada en mi, y yo con una mano cogida de su cintura. En mi interior luchaba entre un deseo invencible de hablar y un deseo invencible de callar y disfrutar asi de cada instante.

Fue Bella quien rompió, al cabo, el silencio, aunque para decir algo muy diverso de lo que yo epnsaba:

- ¿Dónde vas a almorzar? –

No se me había ocurrido preguntármelo.

- En cualquier parte –

- Pero ¿encontraras que? –

- Si, no te preocupes. En el almacen hay pan, y charqui… chorizos. Ya vere. –

- ¡Si pudiera ir a la hosteria!

- Pero no puedo –

- No, no puedes –

- Ya veras – le asegure – que no me muero de hambre –

Ella sonrio vagamente.

Seguimos un rato callados. Su pelo me cosquilleaba, suave, las mejillas, y a menudo nuestros ojos se cruzaban en una mirada amplia, honda. Conociéndose.

- Nunca había besado a nadie – confese, casi sin saber lo que decía.

Bella no respondió.

Bajo la vista hacia la arena, y de pronto comprendi que esa frase mia – que era un tributo, pues equivalía a abrirle el mundo de mi dicha interior, a mostrarle la ingenuidad de mi adolescencia retraida – equivalía, tambien, un poco a un reproche: ella no podía afirmar lo mismo.

Quise explicarle esto, darle a entender que no importaba, que tenia derecho. Era yo el raro.

- Sonaria a redundancia decirte que me arrepiento de que en mi caso no sea igual – murmuro. Hablaba con gran lentitud – Pero en parte asi… y en parte no. Porque tu sabes ahora que es maravilloso besar, mientras yo acabo de descubrir que es maravilloso besarnos. Tu y yo… Y eso… -

No la deje terminar: allí, envueltos en la niebla, solos, nos besamos. Y el beso, la niebla, el roce suave de sus manos en las mias, conferían a todo, en efecto, la tonalidad de un hallazgo. Y supe que era maravilloso besarnos. Ella y yo.


	8. Chapter 8

OCHO

En el almacen de don Marco compre unos trozos de charqui y un par de manzanas. No tenia hambre ni sed: solo esa deliciosa inquietud del espíritu, esa alegría que no puede expresarse en palabras y que a veces produce sensación de ahogo.

Me fui a la playa a comer mis provisiones.

La marea estaba baja. Algunos hombres recorrían las rocas en busca de mariscos. Recuerdo que sentí un impulso de afecto hacia ellos, sin saber bien porque. Y sentí ganas de acercármeles, para compartir su frio y el tedio de su faena, para tratar de ennoblecer sus actos rutinarios con alguna frase de aliento. Abrirles los ojos a lo que había de aventura en esto que no representaría para ellos sino un que hacer.

No lo hice, por cierto. Yo nunca hago esas cosas.

Ah, no quería pensar en nada. Aun percibía en los labios –igual que un contacto, que un pulso: viva, presente, actual – la huella de los labios de Bella.

Al cabo de un largo rato de espera, la vi salir de la hosteria y correr hacia mi.

- Mi papa – jadeo – quiere que lo acompañe al correo. Creo que va a ser imposible que nos veamos en el resto de la tarde.

- ¿Y su siesta?

- No va a dormir siesta. Lo tiene muy nervioso algo que pasa en Santiago, en el Ministerio. Y ha citado el taxi para las tres y media. A esa hora iremos a San Millán, para esperar a Jacob.

- ¿Jacob?

- Sí.

- Pero a la vuelta… Una rato…

Bella miro hacia la hosteria.

- Debo irme, Edward. Mi papa asomara de un momento a otro. Tal vez en la noche… Tal vez después de comida… ¿Me esperaras?

- Voy a quedarme todo el tiempo aquí. Sal cuando puedas.

- Si – prometió – Oye ¿y tu frio?

- Nada.

- ¿De veras?

- De veras.

- Adios.

La retuve.

- ¿Cuál es tu ventana?

Sonrió.

- La tercera de la izquierda. Si no puedo venir cerrare un postigo.

- Trata de poder.

- Claro. Detesto a Jacob.

- Pobre. Será la ultima vez.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. Mucho. Siempre. Tenlo siempre presente.

Se marcho. Su andar era airoso, liviano, y su cabello se balanceaba gráficamente a cada paso.

Mientras ellos iban al correo y regresaban, yo me puse a caminar en un breve trecho, primero de norte a sur y luego a la inversa. Pensaba. O no pensaba: mi mente era presa de un extraño remolino, en el que las ideas eran alternadamente alegres, desesperadas, o eran como susurros, y luego como gritos, o como carcajadas, o como disparates, o como plegarias.

Repetía el nombre de Bella, una y otra vez, y le hablaba en mi interior.

'' Ven. Vuelve. Te quiero''.

En seguida me reia de mi mismo. Desdoblándome, percibía el ridículo de mi actitud.

Luego me imaginaba al novio, el teniente, con un bigotito de teniente, con una gorra ladeada de teniente. Jacob. Era, tambien, nombre de teniente. Me daba el lujo de ser generoso: tenia lastima de el. No tardaba, no obstante, en comprender que esto tambien era disparatado.

Trate de orar, aunque mi estado de animo pedia volar, sumergirme bajo las olas. Algo que hablara de prodigio.

Experimentaba, de pronto, una inmensa, arrebatadora sensación de gozo – ¡era maravilloso tenerla, saber que me amaba, y tan sencillamente!; ¡era maravilloso que existirá! -, y después sobrevenía una angustia indefinida: en verdad tenia tanto que perder.

Porque esto –amar, salirse de si – era la vida, y yo siempre le había temido a la vida. Quizá si por lo que la vida le había hecho a mi padre. Quizá si pensaba en el y en mama, y todo lo que el construyera en torno a ella antes de que ella muriese, y que se derrumbo, con la muerte, igual que un castillo de naipes. O peor: que no se derrumbo, sino solo dejo de ser, y fue cual si nunca hubiera sido. Ni proyectos, ni ambiciones, ni esperanzas. Nada.

Quizá.

Segui paseándome. Estaba como afiebrado. Me dolia la garganta. A ratos, un frio duro me calaba los huesos, de alto a bajo, y me castañeaban los dientes. Una suerte de mano calida me aprimia las sienes y el cráneo.

Mas tenue, persistía la niebla en torno.

Se juntaron muchas aves marinas cuando salieron los mariscadores. Graznaban, destempladas, estas bellas, siniestras aves de rapiña, que esperaban los despojos. En el roquerio cercano a la terraza, una gaviota muy limpia cogió un cangrejo, levanto el vuelo y lo dejo caer sobre las piedras. Mientras descendia a recoger el pequeño cadáver despanzurrado, otra se acerco a disputárselo. Sus graznidos atrajeron a dos, tres , cuatro mas.

Sepuleros blanqueados: las palabras saltaron bruscamente en mi memoria. En verdad había algo de farisaico en la alba hermosura externa de estos pajaros.

Su batalla me deprimió. Habría querido dispararles, herirlos de muerte. El cangrejo, destrozado con macabra astucia, me inspiraba dolor. No ya compasión, dolor. Fue en vano que tratara de decirme que eso era natural, que la realidad era asi; que el cangrejo, a su vez, habría cometido otros pequeños crímenes de acuerdo a su naturaleza. Estos crímenes diarios que forman el engranaje sobre el cual marcha la vida.

Una tristeza extraña se apodero de mi. Puede que no fuera solo por el cangrejo. Puede, incluso, que no tuviera nada que ver con el. No se.

Bella y el general regresaron del correo casi en el mismo momento en que aparecia el taxi de Alex a buscarlos. Observe qye ella oteaba en derredor para encontrarme con la mirada, y pensé hacerle un seña, mas en ese instante su padre la llamo desde el interior del automóvil. Bella subió y partieron.

Me hallaba aterido cuando el auto reapareció tras una esquina. La niebla lo tornaba borroso, y una pequeña nube de polvo ayudaba a conferirle cierta presencia espectral.

Me aproxime un poco. Quería ver a Bella, aunque fuera de manera fugaz.

El primero en descender, después de Alex, fue el teniente. Era agil, esbelto, cortes: teniente. Si bien llevaba anteojos ahumados, de un modelo ajeno a su rango, el bigote y la gorra eran los que correspondían. Abrió la portezuela trasera y afrecio el brazo a su novia. Luego ayudo al general, que refunfuñaba protestas contra el taxi.. luego se ocupo de la pequeña maleta que constituía su equipaje. El general había pagado entre tanto.

Bella y yo cambiamos una larga mirada. Sus ojos brillaban, y en su boca percibi la sombra de una sonrisa, que yo entendía y ella sabia que yo entendía.

- ¡En fin! – suspiro Jacob – llegamos!

El general comento:

- Es un camino de los mil demonios, este. Deberían pavimentarlos.

Entraron.

Pensé en el camino. Lo recorrería con ella, me dije, apenas pudiera. Y no en un vehiculo, sino andando, caminando bajo los arboles, siguiendo las sinuosidades, las curvas, los rincones. Le explicaría que era un resto de nuestro pasado colonial: un camino sin prisa, igual que el pasado; bueno para mirar en torno y para holgar.

De nuevo me castañeaban los dientes. Un escalofrio invencible me recorría el cuerpo con enojosa persistencia. Fui hasta ek boliche de don Marco a tomar una cerveza. Detesto la cerveza, pero me hizo bien beberla. Pedi otra.

- ¿No será demasiado?

- No – replique – No se preocupe, que no pienso emborracharme. Lo que pasa es que tengo frio. Me di un remojon en las rocas.

- Deberias volver a San Millan entonces. No esta el dia muy bueno para esas gracias.

- Es cierto. Ya pronto me voy.

Bebi, casi con heroísmo, hasta la ultima gota de la segunda cerveza. En seguida compre un par de chocolates y me despedi de don Marco.

- Cuidese – me grito mientras salía.

- Sí, claro – conteste.

Aunque no podía dejar de agradecerke su atención, me molestaba su exceso de oficiosidad. Se me antojaba, en cierta manera, como si se entrometiese en el secreto que guardábamos Bella y yo. Como si – al darse por enterado del remojon que me diera en las rocas – hubiese atisbado o intuido la escena del anillo.

Mire la hora: eran mas de las seis y media.

Si ella lograba salir , no seria antes de las diez. ¿Qué hacer entre ahora y las diez? Pase frente a la hosteria. Ahí, en el comedor, Bella, su padre y el novio tomaban te. Volvieron a incomodarme con mis pocos años y mi poco dinero, y el poco aplomo que ambas cosas me daban.

Porque si yo fuera un hombre hecho y derecho – me decía, casi reprochándome el no serlo podría entrar, saludar, pedir algo y entablarles conversación. Podría ofrecer un cigarrillo al teniente… Pero yo ni siquiera fumaba. Me sentí infantil.

Al cabo de un rato me di media vuelta y me marche.

Anduve por la playa, a la deriva, mas no tardo en darme frio. Junte, entonces, un monton de algas y ramas secas, como había visto hacer a los mariscadores, y trate de encenderlas golpeando dos trozos de roca para que produjeran chispas. No consegui nada. Para ayudarme, busque unos papeles viejos, y después de largos minutos de esfuerzo logre contar con una fogata bastante agradable. Era una delicia sentir el calor penetrándome poco a poco, celula a celula, por el cuerpo.

El fuego y el continuo movimiento que debía hacer para procurarme con que mantenerlo me desentumecieron.

Casi no me di cuenta cuando cayo la noche. Tuve hambre, mas no quise irme de allí, por si Bella venia entre tanto. Comencé a mirar hacia el lado de la hosteria, a pasearme de un punto a otro. Pasaría, asi, media hora, o una hora. Por fin, la ventana de ella – la tercera de la izquierda – se ilumino. La niebla solo me permitia divisar un cuadrado amarillento, borroso, oero en el crei distinguirla. Luego la luz torno a apagarse.

Junte algas de nuevo para reavivar mi fogata.

Ignoro cuanto tiempo transcurrió, después, hasta que la vi, su vestido blanco acercándose, concretándose, cobrando presencia; su rostro emergiendo de la sombra con cierta solemnidad, tiñiendose de la magia rojiza de las llamas: los ojos oscuros, brillantes; la boca embalsamada por una semisonrisa interior; el paso elástico; las manos caídas a ambos lados con soltura, con elocuencia, como ofreciéndose o como ofreciéndome algo.

Al principio no pude moverme. Era tan bello el momento. Permanecimos unos segundos estaticos los dos – Bella se había detenido – con la fogata en medio, mirándonos.

- Hola – murmuro.

Me le acerque, toque su cara, apenas , con la punta de los dedos.

- Hola – respondi.

Nos apartamos hacia la orilla del mar.

Mientras avanzábamos paso a paso por la arena humeda, Bella me explico que Jacob había subido a bañarse, y el general estaba ya en cama. Al parecer, no se sentía muy bien.

- Sin embargo, tendras que irte, Edward.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No podemos pasearnos un rato?

- No. Si mi papa me llama…

- ¿Qué importa? Le inventas después cualquier cosa.

- No, amor, me voy.

- No.

- Si. Se juicioso.

- No.

- Es tarde.

- No.

- Mañana, cuando…

- No.

(Como borrar el recuerdo de sus labios, tan suaves; de sus manos, tan suaves; de su cuello, tan suave; de su pelo, tan suave. Como olvidarme de su voz, suave, en la noche; de su manera de decir ''amor'', de decírmelo a mi, cual si hubiéramos inventado la palabra. O de su manera de decirme ''Edward'': un secreto, una consigna entre los dos.)

Besándola, la conduje al camino. Yo quería mostrarle el camino. Me fui con ella por el caminon nocturno. Arriba, la luna entre los arboles, las copas de los arboles reunidad arriba en fantástico aquelarre.

( - Perdoname – le rogue – , pero no puedo ofrecerte otro decorado mas original: la misma luna que han manoseado tantos poetas y tantos enamorados… Hasta los pinos son…

Y ella:

- Me gusta tu luna y tus pinos.

Y con eso, con es toque – ''tu luna'', ''tus pinos'' – los hacia únicos, los redimía de todas las vulgaridades que antes soportaran.)

Y el viento, quieto: solo una brisa. El viento cuchicheaba, sutil, entre las ramas.

Bella:

-Amor…

Yo callaba ahora, hechizado, besándola lenta, lenta, lentamente.

- Amor, es tarde.

- No, no.

- Es que si, amor. Mi…

- No.

Y no nos separábamos. Parecía que no íbamos a separarnos nunca. O que nos separaríamos inmediatamente. Y parecía, después, que habíamos estado juntos tanto tiempo, y, a la vez, solo un instante. Al fin huyo:

- Hasta mañana.

La alcance, la retuve. Luego:

- Anda – le dije, no dándome espacio para arrepentirme.


	9. Chapter 9

Chics, se que no hay escusa que valga, por lo que solo pido perdón, y que me dejen un review, aunque sea solo para retarme... jijiji.  
Saludos, y recuerden que esta historia es una ADAPTACIÓN de GRACIA Y EL FORASTERO de GUILLERMO BLANCO.

* * *

NUEVE

No. Yo no puedo mostrarle esto al padre Eleazar. Lo veo sonriendo con bondad, y pensando: ''Son cosas de adolescentes''. Lo veo analizando, echando a andar la maquinaria poderosa y fría de su cerebro.

Si, son cosas de adolescente, porque yo soy adolescente. Pero son cosas de la vida, con toda la intensidad de la vida, y es cruel, absurdo, ponerles el rotulo ''adolescencia'' y supone que eso les hace menos reales, las aproxima al juego.

¿Cómo puedo decir que Bella era bella sin decir: ''Era bella'', ni como puedo decir que su voz era tibia sin decir: ''Su voz era tibia''? No es culpa mia que el uso haya reblandecido los adjetivos, que las palabras se hayan hecho débiles, o que los oídos se hayan puesto duros a ella.

Pero donde yo digo amor, digo todo el amor.

Donde digo mujer, digo todo lo que es la mujer.

Donde digo que había magia, o milagro, es porque no hay otros términos para describirlo.

¿Y que importa, entonces, que yo sea adolescente? ¿Siento, sufro, vivo menos por eso? ¿Ha dejado, por eso, de ocurrirme cuanto me ha ocurrido?

Si, ya veo al padre Eleazar sonreir comprensivo, que es la mejor manera de no comprender. Y en el, en su bondad esteril, objetiva, racional – en su comprensión esteril, en su clara inteligencia esteril – percibo la medida de mi aislamiento. Y en su frase (inevitable): ''Muchacho, eres joven'', yo leo: ''Muchacho, estas solo''.

Solo aun frente a mi padre, a mis amigos. Condenado a la soledad como si…

Bueno, claro: era un delito. Vivir un cuento, un poema, tiene que ser un delito. En verdad, me siento reo: he infringido una ley cuyo texto no conocía. La ley de la prosa, cuyo articulo fundamental ha de decir: ''Recibira castigo todo aquel que practique lo bello, todo aquel que se atreva a vivir bellamente''.

Esto no es para el padre Eleazar. ¿Cómo? Lo hallaría romantico, aunque no me lo reconociera. Y se sentiría tan bien encontrando la clasificación adecuada para mi ''caso'' psicológico.


	10. Chapter 10

Mil disculpas la demora... No hay escusa que valga, asi que solo me queda decirles que disfruten el capitulo y que espero este año actualizar mas seguido. Por lo menos ya parti bien. Saludos y recuerden... Los personajes pertenecen a **S.M.** y la historia y **Guillermo Blanco**. Yo solo las convino para llevarla a ustedes.

Que tengan un feliz y prospero 2012...( y recuerden que a mi me hacen feliz los review =D)

* * *

DIEZ

El domingo, cuando fui a buscarla para ir a misa, me dolía mucho la garganta, y me sentía afiebrado. El cuerpo me pesaba a cada paso, a cada movimiento. Transpiraba sin razón, incluso antes de haber andado un trecho más o menos considerable.

Hice la mayor parte del camino orando: ''Señor, que no me enferme. Después, Señor: algún día en que no pueda estar con ella. No ahora…''

Pero una lima me raspaba la garganta.

Bella me esperaba en la terraza de la hostería, con Jacob. Nos presento. El teniente me apretó la mano cual si en ello le fuera la vida. O la honra. Muy viril. Hablamos algunas trivialidades, que interrumpió la segunda seña de la misa.

- ¿Vamos? – me invito Bella.

Jacob se dirigió a mí con una sonrisa de ironía:

- ¿Usted también reza?

- Si.

- Ah – murmuro.

Tuve la impresión de que había en su tono cierta condescendencia zumbona, cierta mezcla de tolerancia y desprecio por esta debilidad no muy masculina que era la fe.

- ¿Usted no va? – inquirí, picado.

- Noooo. Yo creía en los Reyes Magos y el Espíritu Santo y esas historias cuando era niño, no más.

- Que curioso – comente – Generalmente sucede a la inversa.

- ¿Cómo a la inversa?

- Con los años, la mente suele ir abriéndose a cosas nuevas, el lugar de cerrarse.

Me quedo mirando unos instantes. Luego, con entonación exageradamente irónica:

- Si: se abre a las cosas de grandes, y se cierra a las niñerías.

- Exacto – corrobore – Por ejemplo, yo cuando chico jugaba a las guerras y a los desfiles, y ahora no les vea la gracia.

- ¿Insinúa?

No. No podría reproducir lo que siguió.

Sé que, a medida que avanzábamos en el dialogo, repitió muchas veces la palabra patria y, apenas un poco menos, la palabra honor. Pero sus frases no tenían sentido. No para mi. Eran tan prodigiosamente huecas que no he podido conservarlas en la memoria, yo que me precio de tenerla buena.

Sentencia del tipo de: ''La patria es el honor del soldado'' ( o quizá viceversa), ''El honor del uniforme'', ''La dignidad de la bandera'', iban y venían en la verdadera andanada verbal con que me respondió.

Habría sido absurdo tratar de explicarle lo que yo entendía por patria. Hablarle, por ejemplo, del mar, de la gente humilde, del campo eglogico y tranquilo – que no es, no debe ser, campo de batalla – del camino de Castuera a San Millán – que para el era incomoda y para mi era bello -, de Santiago… Tambien de la bandera, pero no agresiva, no encerrada en hoscas bayonetas ni rodeada de cañones, sino flameando, quieta, noble, indeciblemente alegre, en lo alto de un mástil, frente a la cordillera o al mar, o contra el cielo. Y algún rincón apacible del bosque. Y Bella. La poza donde ella arrojara el anillo. Mi casa, tan vieja y tan humilde y tan nuestra… Todo lo que constituiría mi nostalgia si estuviese fuera, lejos. Las cosas que formarían mi dolor en un país extraño…

Quise decirle, al menos, que era esa hojarasca suyo lo infantil los pasos de parada, los preparativos para una guerra que jamás vendría, los botones dorados, las charreteras.

Pero Bella intervino.

- Vamos a llegar tarde a misa – cortó.

Jacob se detuvo. Se había exaltado enormemente, mas ahora logro dominarse y, volviendo de los bronces inmortales a la ironía:

- Perdonenme – se excuso – por haberlos demorado con estas cosas terrenales.

Bella me cogió el brazo y me presiono a seguirla. El noto el gesto. Nos miro. Por un instante pareció que iba a hablar.

- Vamos – invito Bella entonces – Vamos, amor.

Escribiendola, recordándola, esta escena de pedante discusión me resulta absurda. O no absurda: debía ser, mas debió ser calmada, deliberada, con toda la serenidad de que ambos fueramos capaces. Sin mi razonar bachilleresco y sin la altanería ni la fraseología teatral del teniente. Las dos mentalidades cara a cara.

Y no por Bella, sino porque era loqgico que chocáramos, y hoy volveríamos a chocar, aunque yo no iria ya a misa, y aunque el no desfilase. Habría otro pretexto, simplemente. El encontraría imbécil a don Quijote, o yo me declararía enemigo del progreso… Cualquier cosa. Porque Jacob y yo – ''Jacob'' era un acierto casi genial de la persona que eligio su nombre – representábamos dos posiciones cuyo antagonismo no se relacionaba con un tema determinado: venia de mas lejos. Iba mas a la esencia. Si deferíamos de criterio sobre Dios, o sobre la milicia, ello era la mera exteriorización de un hecho: vivíamos en continentes expirituales distintos.

No dire que el mio fuese mejor o peor, o que yo fuera mejor en el mio que el en el suyo. Tambien eso es secundario. Ambos percibíamos, no obstante, la distancia que nos separaba.

Entre nuestros continentes no existía un istmo.

Esto, claro, explicaba en parte a Bella. Explicaba mi entrada en la existencia de ella, nuestro amor, la casi desesperación con que ella se aferraba a ese amor, que era nuevo y tal vez un poco independiente de mi como persona – no sé - ; que talvez representaba el aire puro, las palabras que significaban algo, cierta superación indefinible de la rutina. No se.

Aunque entonces, no lo percibi, hoy creo que ver en esa discusión latía, clara, la razón que una tarde impulso a Bella a arrojar su anillo a las olas…

Tosi mucho en la iglesia. Hacia frio. Afuera brillaba el sol, tibio y joven; mas aca adentro quedaba todavía el hielo de la amanecida (el ''hielo de la misa temprana'' de que hablaba mi tia Maggie). Bella me miraba preocupada: no pude evitar que so me resultara grato.

- Estas enfermo, Edward – muermuro cuando salimos.

- No. No es nada.

- Si es.

Me toco la frente.

- ¿Ves? Tienes fiebre.

- No. No se… No importa.

- Por favor. Cuidate.

- Si. Despues… Esta tarde me ire derecho a la cama.

No quedo muy tranquila, aunque dejo el tema.

Sin ponernos de acuerdo, comenzamos a andar hacia el camino de San Millan. Creo que, en el fondo, ambos pensábamos en alejarnos del teniente.

- ¿Le hablaste? – inquirí al cabo de un rato.

Me miro.

- A Jacob.

- No. No se ha presentado la ocasión. Sin embargo, ya debe de entender.

Jacob había entendido, en realidad. No llevábamos media hora de paseo cuando apareció ante nosotros, con aspecto de hallarse francamente molesto.

- Bella…

-Dime.

Jacob titubeo un poco.

- Eh… termino la misa ¿no?

- Si. Claro.

- Yo te esperaba en la hosteria.

- Lo siento, Jacob.

Era un ''lo siento'' mucho mas hondo, con mayor alcance, y el lo comprendió. Aunque , tal vez, no se dio cuenta de que tambien era sincero.

- Es que no es cuestión de ''lo siento''. Si vengo desde Santiago a verte, no es para mirarte pasear con mocosos… ¿Qué laya de novios te…?

Bella lo interrumpió, grave:

- Por favo, Jacob… Yo habría querido explicarte antes… Perdoname, pero… Bueno: siento que hayas venido…

Jacob no se encontraba en animo de escuchar explicaciones.

- ¡Que disparate! – farfullo - .T Tu padre…

- Despues hablaremos, Jacob. Perdóname…

Su tono era suave. Era evidente que lamentaba lo ocurrido, y esto – absurdamente - me dolio un poco.

- Pero ¿estas loca? – estallo el -.¿Me vas a decir que este imbécil…?

La sangre me hirvió de ira. Deshaciéndome de Bella, que trato de contenerme, me abalance sobre el. No se s logre tocarlo siquiera: con tal facilidad dio cuenta de mi. Antes de que alcanzara a percatarme de lo que pasaba, recibi una verdadera lluvia de golpes, sin que me fuera posible discernir de donde venían, ni en que postura me hallaba, ni donde estaba Jacob.

Por fin cai al suelo, semi aturdido. El teniente jadeaba.

- ¡Ahí tienes a tu galan! – resoplo.

Bella se inclino sobre mi.

- Por Dios, por Dios – murmuraba, palpando mis magulladuras.

Enjugo con un pañuelo la sangre que manaba de mis labios.

- Por Dios, por Dios.

Le sonreí.

- No es nada serio.

Como recordando, se volvió hacia donde estaba Jacob. Se había marchado. Alcanzamos a verlo desaparecer por un recodo, con paso extrañamente apacible.

Me temblaban tadavia las manos cuando – algunos minutos después , me incline para lavarme las heridas en un arroyo. Bella, ya mas tranquila, me observaba moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha y de derecha a izquierda, en un gesto que me pareció de rechazo a la escena infantil que protagonizamos Jacob y yo.

- Tal vez te decepcione – comente -, pero no me avergüenzo de la tunda.

- No - contesto, sonriendo -. No me decepcionas, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

- Yo creo que no, en realidad. Sin duda que el es mas fuerte…

- Es mayor que tu.

- Claro. Pero a su edad, yo voy a ser igual que ahora.

- Es lo que espero.

La mire.

- Es lo que espero – repitió-. Que no cambies.

Callamos.

- Tu tambien – articule al fin -. Tu tambien debes seguir igual, siempre.

- Si.

Nos habíamos olvidado del teniente, de mis magulladuras, de mi físico.

- Es tan fácil, se me ocurre. Es cuestión de quererse lo suficiente… De… No se… Me imagino que mi padre y mi madre han de haber sido asi. No recuerso nada prosaico en ellos. Entre ellos. Y entre ellos se sentía el amor. Se siente ahora, cuando el habla de ella, aunque sea para decir : ''El año en que tu madre y yo fuimos a Concepción''. parece que algo extraño revistiera, inmediatamente, a ese año. No es el tono en que habla, ni es esta o aquella palabra…No sé.

Bella me escuchaba, atenta, y me gustaba esta atención suya, que, por seguir algo tan hondo y tan mio, nos acercaba en alguna medida.

Quise seguir hablando. Darle detalles. Pero yo no sabia detalles. De mi padre y mi madre sabia poco mas que eso: acabado en el mundo para el. Todo salvo yo, que no bastaba para obligarlo a vender a diario sus horas –casi diría su angustia –por un plato de lentejas.

Explique esto a Bella.

- El hacia muchas cosas antes –añadí –Escribia, pintaba un poco. Hizo algunas investigaciones históricas interesantes. Ahí están. Ahí están, criando telarañas y poniéndose amarillentas, desde hace doce años. Están muertas, como su mujer. Como las esperanzas que tuvo alguna vez con ella. Como su razón de ser, quizá. Como su razón de ser individual, me refiero; la propia, no la que esta en función de los demás. De mi, en este caso. Porque el es mi padre, pero antes es el. Era el. Y eso se acabo.

Pausa.

-Debe ser triste –dije –no encontrar a la persona que nació para uno. Pero encontrarla y perderla…

-Si –murmuro Bella.

Callamos.

-Sin embargo, tiene su grandeza. Esta muerte viva de mi padre no es el suicidio de un Cullen (un acto breve y preciso, y, por eso, facil), sino la valentía mas profunda de sobrevivir. De vivir su muerte, dia tras dia, sin ahorrar un minuto.

Bajamos a la playa.

Yo siempre he sido un poco triste, opaco, por naturaleza. Esa mañana, no obstante, y pese a mi malestar físico, me sentía vibrar entero con algo que solo podría definirse como una felicidad corporal. Una felicidad que rebasaba del espíritu y caia, prodiga, sobre cada una de mis células.

Siempre he sido callado, tambien por naturaleza, pero esta mañana deseaba hablar, interminablemente; vaciar ante Bella mi interior , igual que un niño de cuatro o cinco años vacia ante su amigo su cofre de tesoros: una caja de zapatos, en la que guarda su hondo, un carrete viejo, una peineta rota y unos caracoles.

Le hable de mis ideas.

Yo creía muy valiosas mis ideas entonces. Las amaba. Las anotaba, a menudo, en una péqueña libreta con tapas de hule, para no perderlas. Estaba orgulloso de ellas. Como el chico con sus fruslerías. Y como el chico .ahora lo comprendo: no ha pasado un año y toda mi solemnidad se me aparece cual juego pueril –habia encontrado mis ideas botadas por ahí, en tal o cual libro, en las palabras de tal o cual de mis profesores, y las había recogido y les había conferido la ciudadanía de mi reino interior.

Si, me gustaba exponérselas a Bella. Y si no he de ser innecesariamente duro conmigo mismo, no lo hacia solo por lo que pudiera valer en si, sino porque contándoselas le hacia entrega de algo muy intimo y muy mio. Y le hacia, además, el sacrificio de mi timidez, pues hablar, abrirme, ha sido siempre un esfuerzo difícil para mi.

No en esa ocasión, es verdad. No junto al golpe eterno, incansable, de las olas sobre esta playa cuya hermosura me parecía descubrir recién… aunque ya la había descubierto el dia en que Bella arrojo el anillo. No con su mano en mi mano. No mientras me sentía dueño del mundo; o, mejor, mientras no me importaba quien fuera el dueño del mundo.

Le pedi que me hablara de ella.

- Cuentame algo de ti ahora.

- ¿Cómo en las películas?

Reimos.

- Como en las películas.

Estábamos en las rocas. Hacia sol. Un oleaje mas violento que de costumbre se despedazaba, de rato en rato, en infinitas partículas que la brisa traia hacia nosotros, mojándonos gratamente la piel.

- ¿Y que te cuento? –pregunto Bella.

- No se. ¿Qué quieres que sepa de ti?

Pensó un instante.

- Todo… Nada… Lo esencial ya lo sabes.

- Pero ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué has hecho en estos años? ¿Qué te gusta?

Reflexiono durante un rato. Me pareció que ella tambien deseaba hablar.

- Quizá –empezo al fin –podria contarte de mi madre, que no era feliz. No era feliz por una razón muy distinta de la de tu padre. No era desgracias tampoco. No tenia ausencia que extrañar ¿entiendes?

Asentí. Bella se aliso un pliegue de la falda. Luego:

- Tenía, si, una presencia que le costaba aceptar, o que aceptaba sin resignarse. Al principio no, seguramente. Se habían querido. Se querrian por encima…, no se… Pero mi papa se asimilo con demasiada facilidad a la rutina. Era eso. Tal vez se quisieron siempre, hasta el final, pero ella, para el, se había convertido en una parienta cuando se casaron.

Hizo una breve pausa. Pensé que le dolia recorrer todo eso.

- Mi madre, creo, hacia un sacrificio diario al… Nunca se quejo. Nunca lo dijo con los labios. Sin embargo, la manera como solia acariciarme era… dramática. Era, un poco, la manera de aferrar un naufrago a una tabla. Ahora me doy cuenta.

Cerro los ojos.

- Ahora comprendo, tambien –continuo –su desesperación al morir. Creía que me dejaba indefensa al borde mismo de lo que ella, de joven…

Recogió los hombros.

- Habria tenido razón, de no ser por este viaje a Castuera. Mi papa no le perdono nunca que fuera débil y suave y sensible. Que fuera mujer, no hembra a secas. No le perdonaba, tampoco, que no le hubiera dado un hijo. A mi misma no me perdona mucho el haber nacido, o el no haber nacido varon.

Su voz resonaba con una apacibilid extraña, casi un susurro, al hablar de esto. Sin amargura. Triste. Miro al mar.

- Yo no me daba cuenta de que mi mundo y me realidad eran los de mi padre, y mis conocidos eran los suyos: sus compañeros y sus subalternos. Conoci a Jacob porque era ayudante suyo en la división. Mi padre mismo nos fue insinuando la idea de que saliéramos juntos, al cine, a bailes, a paseos…

Intente detenerla:

- Bella, es…

- No –replico, comprendiento -¿No ves que ya no importa? ¿no ves que no?

Luego:

- Si: mi propio padre nos llevaba en el auto del Ministerio a los alrededores de Santiago, y a veces hasta nos hacia bromas. Que vergüenza me daba. Cuando Jacob me hablo de casarnos, no quise contestarle. Me eche a llorar. Pensaba, humillada, que se había visto empujado prácticamente a esto. Jacob se desconcertó. Creo que algo le conto a mi padre, y el me reprocho, furioso, eso que calificaba de mocoserias. ''Tienes que aprender a portarte como mujer'', me dijo.

- ¿Y tu…?

- No. No lo quería. Ni si quiera no lo quería. Me daba lo mismo. Lo soportaba, con la resignación con que se sooporta a… No se. No lo quería. Y, sin decírmelo a mi misma, por miedo, trataba de no pensar y de ir haciéndome a la idea de que terminaría por casarme con el. Enfrentar a mi papa me resultaba imposible. Entonces.

- ¿Ya no?

- Ya no .dijo. su voz era clara y determinante –Ahora veo la diferencioa que hay entre el bienestar y la felicidad. Lo h aprendido aquí, contigo. Te lo debo. Se lo debo a la forma como me quieres y como opinas y como vives.

- Sin embargo…

- ¿Qué?

- Yo vivo con desorden. Pienso con desorden. Soy pobre. Siempre voy a ser pobre, igual que mi padre.

No era eso: era tanto mas lo que habría deseado explicarle. Las palabras se me atolondraban en la boca. Eran oscuras. Quizá si ella entendía.

- Si, si –dijo.

Me agrado que no me desmintiera. Que no creyera que yo no iba a ser pobre.

- Sere pésimo marido desde ese punto de vista.

Rio.

- No importa. Tendremos lo que necesitemos, porque necesitaremos poco. Yo estoy dispuesta a vivir con todo eso, y hasta creo que voy a tenerle cariño a tu desorden.

Hablaba tan como un hecho de que algún dia llegaríamos a casarnos.

- Gracias –murmure.

Y ella:

- Tonto. No tenemos nada que agradecernos. Tu me has dado lo que yo a ti. No hay deuda.

Me miraba, seria, intensa. Antes de que yo pudiera articular naa:

- No hay deuda –repitió.

A mediodía, mientras regresábamos a Castuera, bajo un sol despiadado, comencé a sentir que mi cuerpo no resistiría mas. me ardia la frente con una fiebre muy alta, que me hacia jadear, y el corazón me latia desbocado. Tenia la gargante seca, adolorida, aspera. Comprendi que debía regresar a casa. Me desesperaba perder estas horas que faltaban, dejar a Bella con su teniente y su general, sola, y yo solo por mi lado. Pero era inevitable.

Se lo explique.

- Claro –convino –Claro. Tienes que cuidarte.

Yo estaba sombrio.

- Tal vez mañana no pueda venir.

- No te importe.

- ¿Cómo quiere…?

- Yo ire a verte. Te cuidare, por lo menos un rato.

La idea me parecía demasiado maravillosa.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- No se. No se como, pero ire.

Habíamos alcanzado al extremo de la playa, frente a la hosteria. En la terraza vimos a Jacob, que nos observaba, acodado en la baranda. Bella me beso lentamente.

- Hasta mañana –se despidió –Mañana llegare temprano a tu casa.

- Si llegas, me va a parecer un milagro.

- Hay que creer en los milagros –dijo.


	11. Chapter 11

Chics, aqui les dejo un nuevo capi, esta vez me demore menos.  
Recuerden que la historia pertenece a **Guillermo Blanco** y los personajes a **SM**. Saludos y Disfruten la historia ( y ojala me dejen un review jijijiji )

* * *

ONCE

Mi padre se preocupo desorbitadamente.

-¡Por Dios, por Dios! – Repetía – ¡Como te fue a venir esto!

- No es nada serio, papá.

- Vaya que nada serio. Tú has tenido pleuresía. Cualquier cosa de estas puede afectarte y hacerte retroceder.

- No llegara a tanto.

- Ojala.

Por la tarde vino el médico. Me trato en forma jovial.

- ¿Qué barbaridad has estado haciendo chiquillo?

- Ninguna, doctor. Me moje un poco en las rocas, en Castuera, y…

- Y te quedaste así.

-Si…

-Durante horas.

-Si…

- Y esperabas librarte de la pulmonía

-¿Pulmonía? – intervino mi padre.

-No. No tanto… Salvo que el joven siga haciendo merito.

Y volviéndose a mí:

-Pero no lo harás, ¿no es cierto? Tienes que cuidarte. Cama, reposo y nada de disparates es la orden del día. Ni baños ni audaces exploraciones en las rocas, ni paseítos desabrigados por la orilla del mar. Calma y antibióticos ¿Esta claro?

- Si, doctor.

- No te gusta la idea.

- No, doctor.

- Menos te gustaría una enfermedad grave, supongo.

Asentí con la cabeza. Pensaba en Bella.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que guardar cama? – pregunte

- Depende. Dos o tres días si no te baja la temperatura. Si te baja y eres razonable, tal vez baste con uno. Una cosa sí: mientras haya una punta roja en la garganta, usted se me queda apernado al colchón, jovencito. Sin apelación.

- Si, si doctor –exclamo mi padre – Pierda cuidado.

Salieron. Me arrecio la fiebre. Desde el muro, como una imagen de Bella, el retrato de Madame Henriot me contemplaba con su sonrisa que no era sonrisa, son su suavidad, con la dulzura intraducible de sus ojos.

Cuando desperté eran las nueve de la noche. Mi padre permanecía sentado a los pies del lecho, observándome. Note en el no la expresión preocupada que le viera antes, sino una tibia cordialidad.

-¿Quién es Bella?

El corazón me dio un vuelco.

- La hija de tu amigo –replique después de una pausa – Del general.

- Supuse que sería ella.

- ¿Qué seria ella que?

Sonrió.

- La nombraste mucho mientras dormías.

Debo de haber enrojecido, pues me vino un calor insoportable a la cara.

- Perdona si te he preguntado… No debí escucharte…

- No me importa – replique simplemente.

Vacilo unos instantes. Luego:

- Es que no quisiera jamás resultar intruso en tus cosas. Siempre he respetado tu derecho a la vida privada. Te lo reconocí desde que eras muy niño, y no me he arrepentido. Por eso, si alguna vez te hago una pregunta o toco un tema que signifique violar ese derecho tuyo, basta con que me lo digas, y no insistiré. En realidad, tenía un poco de miedo ahora…

- Que absurdo, papa, y que manera de tomar a la solemne algo tan sencillo. No somos extraños.

- No. No es eso. Aun entre los mejores amigos, aun entre marido y mujer, existen hechos, pensamientos, detalles, que se yo, que uno prefiere guardarse, no hay ocultación en eso. A veces son minucias, cuyo verdadero valor son simbólico: representan una prerrogativa preciosa de todo ser humano, de mantener un resquicio intocado. Solo eso. Pero eso es de una significación tremenda. Ahí residen la dignidad y la libertad del hombre.

- Si. Te entiendo.

- Por eso, no te preocupes por lo que oí, ni te esfuerces para contarme. Cuando necesites, bueno. O cuando quieras.

Callamos un momento.

- Papa – articule.

- ¿Qué?

- Quiero hablarte de Bella.

- Bien – dijo, serio y a la vez acogedor. – Cuéntame.

Trate de encontrar palabras, mas no era fácil. Me enredaba. Debo de haber resultado harto poco coherente. Y, sin embargo, se que el me entendía, que tal vez esta incoherencia si ayudaba, mejor de lo que podría haber sido cualquier lógica, a mostrarle completa la realidad de las cosas.

- Suena ridículo – termine – pero me da la impresión de que lo que ha pasado entre ella y yo ha tenido algo de mágico. Es absurdo, es…

-No – me interrumpió – No es absurdo. Al contrario.

Comenzó a dar vuelta, despacio, despacio, a los dos anillos de viendo de su mano izquierda. Era un gesto característico suyo cuando quería hablar de algo muy serio.

- No sabes lo que me alegra – continuo – ver que tu mismo has descubierto la magia de la vida. Los cuentos de hadas no son simples mitos. A lo mas, exageran. Puede que elevarse por el aire o atravesar paredes sea imposible. No importa. Eso no es lo esencial en los cuentos de hadas, ni es lo más hermoso que hay en la magia. Lo esencial es que existen fuerzas o influjos superiores a l lógica cuotidiana. Ajenos a ella.

Hizo una pausa.

-¿Volar? Cualquiera puede volar, en avión. Pero no se ha inventado la máquina capaz de hacer que el espíritu y el cuerpo se torne ingrávido, y que uno no los sienta y se sienta, de hecho, volando. ¿Y que es más importante: volar sin sentirnos o sentir que se vuela? La verdadera experiencia, lo que uno experimenta verdaderamente, es lo segundo. Esa es, en el sentido más hondo, la verdad. Tu verdad, mi verdad: la verdad privada, exclusiva, de cada cual. El prodigio efectivo es el que está hecho de uno. El resto no cuenta. Creo que alguien ha dicho que las hadas no aparecen (nosotros decimos "no existen") porque no las merecemos. Porque las hemos asesinado con la Ciencia, la Experimentación, la Estadística y toda esa serie de ídolos modernos, cuya dimensión hemos exacerbado en forma grotesca.

A pesar de mi fiebre, lo escuchaba lleno de interés, pues estas cosas eran lo nuestro – nuestra mitología o nuestra teogonía – eso que se había transformado en el clima de nuestra existencia. Y nos eran comunes y nos eran amables y nos unían.

- La magia, entonces, existe – prosiguió mi padre – Y no es absurda. No es lógica tampoco. Esta libre de esas trabas. Está por encima.

Cayó de nuevo. Pensaba. Después de unos instantes sonrió, como a una idea interior.

- Esta bien Bella. Me gusta para ti. Es fina. Tiene algo especial. Lo note desde el primer día.

Le indique el retrato de Madame Henriot.

- ¿No la hallas parecida?

- Si… Sí, claro. Claro que se parecen.

Sonrió de nuevo.

- Como que la presentías.

- No sé. Pero eso también es mágico ¿no?

- Si – murmuro

Su voz, sin embargo, se había tornado grave. Me hablo muy serio ahora:

-Yo sé, que es en vano, que cada uno ha de tener su propia experiencia, y que la vida hay que vivirla, no aprenderla. Que nada se anticipa, que casi nada esencial se prevé. A pesar de eso, quisiera advertirte, hijo: la magia no es excitable. Debes estar preparado para perder a Be…

Quise protestar y me contuvo con un gesto.

- Espera. Tal vez no pierdas a Bella. Tal vez solo pierdan, ella y tú, la magia. Pero puede que las pierdas las dos. Es tan difícil que un primer amor… No sé. Ojala tengas suerte. Ojala esta advertencia no resulte sino resabio de amargura de un hombre cansado.

Tenía, en realidad, un aspecto de cansancio.

- Me consta – agrego – que es inútil prevenirte. Pero ¿Quién no gritaría al que se embarca en un cascaron de nuez y se mete en mar violento? Aunque no le oigan, aunque no entiendan su idioma, uno grita. Y tú, por cierto, no entiendes ahora mi idioma. Te hablo muy lejos con esta palabrería inútil.

- Con eso – dije – se habría evitado más de algún naufragio. Pero también se habría podido impedir que Colon se alejara de Palos en 1492.

Me cogió de una mano. Lo note angustiado casi.

- Solo quisiera evitarte sufrimientos. Y no puedo decirte ''No sufras''. Eso carece de sentido.

- Y, además, te contradices. Tú me has enseñado que el dolor eleva y redime, y que en él hay belleza. Que es grande.

- Si – reconoció. – Tienes razón. Yo he dicho eso. Lo que pasa es que uno es valiente en esas cosas para sí, y cobarde para los demás.

Lo mire fijamente. En aquel instante estábamos tan cerca uno del otro como jamás lo habíamos estado.

- ¿Y tu querrías que yo perdiera la magia de todo esto, a cambio de librarme del riesgo de sufrir, o aun de la certeza de sufrir?

- No – replico, ronco y como a su pesar – No. Eso no.


	12. Chapter 12

Chics aqui un nuevo capi.. espero que lo disfruten y dejen algun review para mi... =)  
Recuerden que la historia es de Guillermo Blanco y los personajes de S.M.

* * *

DOCE

Bella apareció en mi cuarto a eso de las diez y media de la mañana. Después de saludarme con extraordinaria jovialidad, me pregunto cómo andaba "esa salud". Le dije que estaba mejor, bastante mejor; que estas malas pasadas de mi garganta eran habituales, y no solían ir mas allá de ocasionarme un mal rato. Ella no parecía escuchar. Me daba la impresión de que oía y hablaba sin hallarse mucho en ello. Distraída, ida; no se.

Me beso. En su beso si la sentí autentica. Debí apartarla suavemente.

- Cuida. No quiero que te contagies – le advertí.

- Despreocúpate – rio – Soy firme. Hija de general.

Se produjo un breve silencio, que ella rompió con el animado relato de su viaje desde Castuera. Hizo varios chistes a costa del pobre autobús y del conductor, en quien yo apenas había parado en mientes en los años que llevaba viéndolo. Bella, sin embargo, sabia de su bigote a lo mexicano, de los tatuajes – una serpiente enroscada en un puñal y nunca bañista con muchas curvas – que lucio en los antebrazos, de su habito de mover la cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras manejaba.

- Cualquiera diría que va inspirado.

Hablaba sin pausa casi, y a ratos puntuaba sus frases con breves carcajadas. Recorrió mi pieza de un extremo al otro. Curioseando.

- ¿Me dejas revolverte tus cosas? – pidió.

- Claro.

En realidad, me halagaba la idea de que ella penetrara así en mi mundo particular.

- ¡Por Dios! – Comento - ¡Que libros tan serios!

Sonreí.

- Si – dije – Es mi debilidad.

- ¿Cuál?

- Ser serio. Pero es sincera.

- No exageres: te hará mal.

- Ya soy así. No creo que tenga remedio. Mi padre me dice que tomo todo demasiado en serio, y que le gustaría verme mas alocado. Alocado.

- Si.

- Dice que soy presa fácil para los grandes sentimientos o los grandes sufrimientos.

- Si. No hay que ser así – murmuro, apoyando fugazmente una mano en mi hombro. – La vida puede volverse terrible a uno, con ese carácter.

- O maravillosa.

- Si. No se. ¿Y que es esto?

Había abierto la gaveta de mi escritorio.

- Nada. Un premio que me dieron en el colegio.

Sentí que me ruborizaba.

- Alumno brillante ¿ah?

- No –explique, con vergüenza –es solo de conducta. El premio de los pavos.

No era así: era una medalla que gane en la Academia Literaria el año anterior. Pero…

Algo había en Bella que me ponía intranquilo. No era la misma de los demás días. La conocía desde tan poco, sabia tan poco de ella, que su actitud de ahora me desorientaba. Mi primer sentimiento – de halago porque miraba mis cosas – se transformo en bochorno. En ira, aun. Me sentí desnudo delante suyo, y la sentí extraña. Habría querido detenerla.

Sin alzar la vista, hurgando siempre en la gaveta, aunque con mano trémula, me dijo:

- ¿Sabes? Mi papa y yo nos vamos a Santiago.

El corazón se me endureció en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

- Mañana

- ¿Por qué se van?

- eh… no se – replico.

Su tono era tan liviano, tan como si no habláramos de nada importante.

- Creo que mandaron llamar a mi papá del Ministerio. O de la Comandancia.

Durante unos instantes no pude reaccionar.

- Pero… - articule al fin.

- ¿Qué?

- Es… Es co… ¿Y tu?

- Yo me voy con él.

- No, claro… ¿Y…?

Bella seguía sin mirarme. Se había acercado a la ventana ahora, y jugueteaba con la cortina. Observe que le temblaban los dedos.

- Podemos escribirnos – musito – Yo te escribiré primero. Y nos veremos.

Se volvió, me tendió la mano.

- Hasta la vista.

- No.

-¿No que? – dijo, y se hechó a llorar - ¡Amor, amor! – repetía, con la cabeza apoyada en mi cama y estrujándome las manos – Te quiero, Edward. Perdóname. Te quiero.

Yo estaba angustiado. No entendía nada de cuanto pasaba, y el llanto de Bella era superior a mis fuerzas. Sabía que acabaría también por llorar, no halle otra cosa que hacer que apoyar mi cabeza en la suya.

Le bese en el pelo.

- Tranquilízate, amor.

- Si…

Espere. Sus sollozos fueron amainando un poco. Sin alzar el rostro, repitió:

- Perdóname.

- Bella, por Dios ¿Qué puedo perdonarte? Solo debo agradecerte que…

- No, no.

- ¿Qué?

Se encontraba arrodillada junto a mi lecho. Ladeo un tanto la cabeza, de modo que ahora veía yo su cara: sus ojos y sus mejillas bañados en lágrimas. Suspiro. Había algo de niña, de la niña que llora, en su actitud.

- Perdóname, Edward – volvió a decir.

- Si hay algo que perdonarte, dalo por perdonado – articule, avergonzándome de pronunciar estas palabras.

- Gracias – susurro opacamente.

Comencé a acariciarle el pelo, igual que a una chica. Calma. Calma.

- Todo es mentira – rompió al fin, con visible esfuerzo – No nos vamos. Yo pretendía impedir que te acercases a Castuera, para no volver a verte, pero te quiero demasiado.

- Tu…no…

- Ayer hable con mi papá. Le explique. Se puso furioso. Se negó a escuchar razones.

- ¿Y Jacob?

- ¿Jacob? Jacob se porto muy gente, supongo. No hablo mientras pudo, y después aseguro que seguía considerándose novio mío. Que "esto" sería cosa de momento: una "crisis comprensible", que ya se me pasaría. Estuvo… adulto. Nos trataba como una especie de caso clínico. Me enfurecí, tal vez sin razón, porque el. Le espete que no se me pasaría, aunque lo tuyo terminara.

Callo un momento.

- ¿Qué te contesto?

- Insistió en que pasaría. El tiempo era un gran remedio. Tu (lo dijo casi con tono bondadoso) eras un niño. Había que mirar las cosas con serenidad.

- ¿Y tu padre?

- El tampoco veía. Mi papa no puede imaginarse que haya algo que se salga del marco de sus planes, o de lo que considera que debe ser. El pobre es inflexible.

Me quede pensando. Al cabo de unos minutos, Bella añadió:

- Me prohibió que te viera de nuevo.

- Entonces…

- Conseguí que me autorizara para venir a despedirme de ti. No sé cómo. Seria por consideración a tu padre, o para dar un corte definitivo al asunto. Jacob ayudo un poco.

- ¿Jacob esta en Castuera?

- Se fue ayer. Iba tan tranquilo. Tan aplomado. Tan seguro de si mismo. Y del tiempo. Y de su general. Su general le restituiría a la novia: no le cabía duda. Tal vez soy injusta, no sé. No sé.

Después de un rato plantee la pregunta que los dos teníamos:

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Cualquier cosa, menos lo que pretende. Rebelarnos… Pensar. Tenemos que pensar, Edward. Mucho. Pero yo te juro que no me caso con Jacob. Antes muerta.

La palabra tuvo un eco terrible. Ella lo desvaneció lanzando una breve risa:

- Suena un poco a opera. Sin embargo… No es posible, Edward, que…

- Si, amor. No te inquietes, que ya encontraremos salida.

Yo mismo, no obstante, no divisaba ninguna.

Bella permanecía aun en idéntica actitud – arrodillada junto a mi cama, con la cabeza sobre el cobertor – cuando llego mi padre. No lo sentimos. Habíamos hablado muy poco, contentándonos casi exclusivamente con nuestro contacto físico. Había poco que hablar, por lo demás. Había que reflexionar, si, pero luego. En ese momento éramos incapaces de cualquier reflexión serena.

Papa abrió la puerta, nos vio o entrevió y volvió a cerrar, sin decir nada. Bella no se dio cuenta, pues miraba hacia el lado opuesto.

- Llego mi padre.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hora es?

- Va a ser la una.

- ¡Tan tarde!

Asentí.

- No alcanzas a volver a la hostería para el almuerzo. No encontrarías en que.

- No. No importa.

- ¿Y tú?

- No importa, amor. No nos preocupemos todavía.

Estuvimos un rato en silencio.

- ¿Y? – Sonrió ella - ¿Me invitas o no a almorzar?

- Claro que sí. ¡Claro que sí! – Exclame – Perdona la pavería.

Me sentía jubiloso.

- ¡Papá! – llamé

Se demoro un poco en venir. Al entrar sonrió afablemente a Bella.

- Como esta, Bella. Que gusto de verla.

- La he invitado a almorzar.

- Esplendido… - comento, algo turbado – Si está dispuesta a correr el riesgo de la olla.

- Por supuesto.

Pedí a mi padre que fuera al teléfono a avisar al general. Me pareció que si lo hacia el, el padre de Bella estaría más dispuesto a la clemencia.

- Dile que no alcanzo el autobús de las doce y media – indique – Es la verdad.

Papá sonrió.

- Si – repitió – es la verdad, ya lo veo.

Que agradable fue ese almuerzo. Mi padre insistió en que nos sirvieran a Bella y a mí en mi cuarto, y nosotros a nuestra vez insistimos en que el nos acompañara.

Estar los tres juntos, hablándonos con entera naturalidad, mirándonos, estrechando ese sutil contacto de los que sienten afecto mutuo, era algo muy parecido a la felicidad. Papa fue tan fino. A fuerza de verlo siempre solo, o con Don Aro, lo había imaginado un poco torpe en la vida social, un poco incapaz de conducirse. La visita del general había sido una aparente confirmación de esta idea. Y no era así. Supo ser tan atento – más que atento – con Bella. Cada gesto suyo, cada silencio, le decía: "Si mi hijo la quiere, yo la quiero". Me dio la impresión de que la miraba en parte como a una hija propia. La que mi madre no alcanzo a darle.

- Bueno – dijo de pronto – son más de las dos y media: tengo que irme.

- ¿No puedes quedarte otro rato?

- Tú sabes el trabajo que hay.

Era cierto. La rutina volvía por sus fueros. Nos despedimos con la misma cordialidad que había imperado hasta ese instante, y papa prometió que trataría de venir a tomar té con nosotros. Insistió en que me cuidara, que no olvidara mis remedios, y salió.

Bella y yo quedamos observándonos, silenciosos, durante largos minutos. Los dos pensábamos idénticas cosas. Pensábamos, en el fondo, en que teníamos que pensar.

- ¿Se te ocurre algo? – inquirió ella al fin.

Ah, a mi solo se me ocurrían soluciones exagerada, la mayor parte tan absurdas que ya estaba rechazándolas en el momento mismo en que se me venían a la cabeza. Se lo dije.

- Pero ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido, por ejemplo?

- No se… Escaparnos juntos. Irnos a Argentina… Disparates así.

Se quedo meditando.

- Si – convino al cabo – son soluciones absurdas. Sin embargo, la situación también es absurda. Y creo que sería bueno ir haciéndonos a la idea de que la salida que elijamos será… desesperada.

- ¿Qué entiendes por desesperada?

- Bueno… A mi papa no vamos a convencerlo con razones. Eso dalo por descontado.

- ¿Entonces?

- No se… Si pudiéramos… Si pudiéramos forzar las cosas, presentarle hechos consumados…

- Casarnos…

- No. No es posible eso: nos falta edad… Por otro lado, tampoco es posible esperar. Esta Jacob, y en realidad el tiempo se pondría a su favor, aunque no en la forma en que el cree. Mi papa y el quieren que el matrimonio sea en marzo de este otro año. Tenemos apenas unos diez meses. Nada.

Volvimos a callar.

- ¿Y si mi padre consiguiera persuadirlo?

Movió la cabeza.

- No – replico – Nadie en el mundo sería capaz de persuadirlo. Esta como obsesionado. Además… Mira: un militar no tiene ocasión, sencillamente, de cambiar de ideas ni de escuchar razones. No le está permitido objetar las órdenes que recibe de sus superiores, y para sus subalternos no hay otra alternativa que obedecerle. En un régimen así, que es en el que ha vivido papa desde los trece o catorce años, no queda mucho lugar para discutir. Y discutir le parece siempre desagradable a un militar. No creo haber conocido a ninguno que, en una discusión, se interesara por ir más allá de exponer sus propias opiniones.

Sonreímos. No obstante, un sentimiento abrumador comenzaba a hacer presa de mí.

Por primera vez sentía de modo palpable la enorme distancia que me separaba de la vida practica; el abismo que se abría entre mi personalidad de muchacho y la realidad de hombre que me aguardaba en alguna parte del futuro, y ahora parecía venírseme encima. Débil. Era débil sobre toda medida. Y mi ira o mi amor o mi ambición o mi esperanza eran apenas tempestades en un vaso de agua. "Débil, débil", me repetía interiormente, como un reproche. Era bello ser quijote, pero un quijote o está loco o se convierte en un contemplativo inoperante.

Como siguiendo el tono de mis divagaciones, Bella me dijo:

- Edward, antes de que sigamos hablando, quiero hacerte presente algo… Quiero que lo medites bien, que te pongas bien en el terreno, que peses cada una de mis palabras.

- Si…

- Lo harás.

- Trataré.

Marco una pausa. Luego:

- Esto… este cariño de nosotros, todo esto que ha sucedido, es maravilloso, tan de cuento de hadas, que a lo mejor nos ha cegado. Quizá si estamos poniéndonos frente a hechos superiores a nosotros y a nuestras fuerzas. Por ejemplo; tu padre piensa darte un carrera ¿verdad?

-Si, pero…

- Espera. Debes ponerte en su lugar. Debes considerar eso también. El ha vivido para ti. ¿Puedes sentirte con derecho a defraudarlo cometiendo una locura definitiva que…?

- Bella, no vayas…

- Espera.

Sonrió. Me hablaba con una inflexión maternal. La encontré tan mujer, y yo tan niño a su lado.

- Te he pedido – prosiguió – que lo medites bien. No me dispares contestaciones. Concéntrate. Velo. No tienes porque resolverte hoy, ni mañana. Vine dispuesta a terminar con todo para no arrastrarte a este dilema… Sin embargo…

- Sin embargo ¿Qué? Sin embargo, nos queremos tanto. Sin embargo, la magia brota de nosotros apenas estamos juntos. Sin embargo, la vida no significaría nada para mí…

- Ni para mí.

- ¿Y crees que cabe reflexionar?

Pausa. Le cogí la mano.

- Esto está resuelto, Bella. Es igual que si estuviera resuelto desde el momento en que nos conocimos. O desde antes.

No recuerdo bien en que forma ni en que momento llegamos a resolvernos. Parece como si la decisión hubiese permanecido todo el tiempo allí, esperando pacientemente a que la descubriéramos. Tengo la idea de que Bella fue la primera en formularla. Lo dijo en forma velada, sin atreverse, y sin atreverse, tampoco, a callar. Lo insinuó apenas, o un objeto, que hubiera en el cuarto. Y vi la solución.

Nos abrazamos emocionados, con un sentimiento superior a las palabras; un torrente confuso, de inquietud y amor y dulzura y pánico.

- Bella – articule, al cabo de un largo silencio.

- Si.

- Te agradezco tanto…

- No. Recuerda: ni tú ni yo debemos agradecernos. Ni reprocharnos ni pedirnos perdón. Nunca.

- Es que tendrás que hacer un sacrificio tan grande.

- Tu también.

- No se puede comparar.

- No se puede comparar. Y aun así: tu pierdes la posibilidad de seguir una carrera, renuncia a toda ambición superior, para tener que meterte (porque así será) en cualquier empleo, mejor o peor, sin expectativas, sin… Va a ser así, Edward. No puedes hacerte otras ilusiones.

Sonreí.

- ¿Y crees que me las hago? He visto a mi padre. Sin embargo, creo que precisamente por eso podre escabullir el cuerpo a algunas de las consecuencias del empleo. Creo que sabré defenderme. En parte, por lo menos.

- No cuentes con eso.

- No. No cuento. Pero aun en la peor de las formas, estoy dispuesto. Tu, en cambio… - la voz se me quebró, de nuevo con temor y ternura. Me costó enorme trabajo enunciar las palabras que vinieron – tu vas a tener un hijo…

Bella continuaba abrazada a mí, sin mirarme.

- Piensa – proseguí – que si yo muero entre tanto, por algún accidente… si algo pasa… Además, deberás afrontar a tu padre, a los demás. Siempre es peor para la mujer.

Me oprimió la mano.

- Estoy dispuesta, amor, Edward. No sabes lo poco que me cuesta decidirme. No te preocupes por mí. Seré valiente en lo que me toque.

Callamos, sin atrevernos todavía a mirarnos. Habían cambiado las cosas ahora. Habíamos resuelto tener un hijo, un hijo de ella y mío, de la unión de los dos, y eso nos hacía sentir cual si no fuéramos los mismos.

Me sorprendió ver, después de media hora o más, cuando Bella se alzo y se aparto de mí, que su rostro conservaba la calma de antes. Era, siempre, el rostro sereno, gentil, de Madame Henriot, que a espaldas de ella nos miraba con su misteriosa dulzura, como comprendiendo.

- Quizá haya una solución – dije.

- ¿Solución?

- Estaba pensando que tal vez si yo hablara con el padre Liam, el párroco, podría conseguir que nos casara. Lleva años en San Millán, y me conoce desde que era chiquillo. Explicándole… Es muy buena persona.

- ¿Tú crees?

- ¿Por qué no? Le contare que tu padre pretende obligarte, forzarte que el tiempo esta contra nosotros y nos impide esperar. Estoy casi seguro de que comprenderá.

- Seria perfecto.

- Claro. Estaríamos casados… antes. En seguida conseguiríamos la aprobación de tu padre para el matrimonio civil. No podrá negarse: seria un hecho consumado.

- No podrá negarse – repitió – Le va el honor, y eso si que lo cuida.

- ¿El cree?

- ¿Quieres decir su es religioso?

- Si.

- No. El matrimonio por la Iglesia, si es sin pompa, no significara gran cosa para él. Pero en algo atenuara el golpe, me imagino.

- ¿Ves? El asunto ya toma mejor cariz. Estaríamos casados. Y en cuanto a la ley, nos prohíbe casarnos por ser menores de edad, pero no nos impide tener hijos.

- Sobre todo que el nuestro nacería dentro del matrimonio civil, con el favor de Dios.

Asentí.

- Te quiero, Edward.

Nos parecía que el mundo había abierto para nosotros una puerta muy ancha, muy clara.

A las cuatro y media, Bella se despidió para alcanzar a coger el autobús, que combinaba con el tren de la tarde. Quedamos en que, si podía levantarme, yo iría al día siguiente a la parroquia para hablar con don Liam, y luego pasaría por Castuera a contarle a ella los resultados de mi conversación.

Bella me beso al partir.

- Hasta mañana – murmuro – Y cuídate.

- Si – la tranquilice – Ya verás cómo mañana voy a estar repuesto.

- Si – dijo

Y en el momento en que iba a cerrar la puerta, se volvió y observo, sonriendo:

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora somos novios?


	13. Chapter 13

Aqui un nuevo capi... ojala lo disfruten y me dejen un lindo review! Saludos  
Recuerden que los personajes son de S.M. y la historia de Guillermo Blanco.

* * *

TRECE

Mi padre no quería oír hablar de que me levantara al día siguiente.

- Sería una locura – protestó - ¿Has visto cómo está la mañana?

- Abochornada. Hará calor.

- Está nublado. Hace frío. No, Edward, es un disparate.

- Es que, papá…

- Mira – ofreció – si quieres, llamo por teléfono a la hostería de Castuera e invito a Bella y a Swan a almorzar con nosotros.

- No es posible.

- ¿Por qué? Si los invito a los dos…

- El general no querrá.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque no. Porque le ha prohibido que me vea. Bella se había comprometido con un teniente, un tal Jacob Black, y su padre insiste en que siga con él.

Se quedó pensativo.

- Eso es grave, tratándose de Swan.

- Sí.

- Me temo que no lograrán disuadirlo, si se le ha metido entre ceja y ceja.

- Es lo que supone Bella.

Volvió a callar.

- Escucha – habló al fin – No pretendo pedirte que me expliques ni me cuentes nada. Ya hemos conversado bastante sobre aquello de tu vida privada y de tu libertad. Ten por seguro, sin embargo, que en todo momento estaré contigo. Con ustedes. Abierto, dispuesto a ayudarles. No te digo que me pidas consejo. No sé, siquiera, si sabría dártelo. Pero si llegas a sentir que lo necesitas, no vaciles. Trataré de comprenderte, y creo que lo conseguiré.

- Eso no lo dudo.

- Nos parecemos en un defecto: los dos vivimos en las nubes, aunque yo tengo la ventaja de la experiencia, que siempre sirve. En fin: ve tú. Si hay algo que hablar con Swan, también puedes contar conmigo.

- Bella considera que sería inútil.

- Es muy probable. Tú verás. En cualquier caso, te insisto, dispón de mí. No te pregunto nada. Reflexiona, convérsalo con ella y resuelvan. Sé que no harás una locura.

- Gracias, papá.

Me miró y, como a su pesar:

- Me había hecho a la idea de que ella fuera tu mujer – murmuró – Parece tan lógico – hizo una pausa. Luego – No debería decírtelo. No debería darte alas, porque a lo mejor vas a sufrir una…

- ¿Crees que hace falta darme alas?

- No, me imagino – sonrió –Prométeme que serás prudente, que te cuidarás.

- ¿De qué?

- Del frío, del viento, qué sé yo… Porque supongo que será en vano tratar de impedir que te levantes.

- Gracias, papá.

- Me voy a trabajar ¿Volverás temprano?

- Sí. Antes de las seis estaré en cama.

- No vendrás a almorzar.

- No. Perdóname. Te he dejado tanto tiempo solo ahora último. Estas vacaciones…

- Estas vacaciones son tuyas. Tu vida es tuya. Lo demás son tonterías. Es absurdo vivir hacia atrás, hacia los antepasados, porque eso sería, en el fondo, desvivir.

Traté de agradecerle de nuevo, y no pude. Se dio vuelta, salió. Escuché sus pasos, luego, recorriendo el pasillo hacia la calle, y después yéndose, lentos, hasta desaparecer.

Me levanté a eso de las nueve y volé a la parroquia. El padre Liam bautizaba en ese momento, por lo que debí esperarlo en la sacristía. Me temblaban las manos, y una cosa como fiebre me oprimía la frente, cálida, pesada.

- Hola, chiquillo.

- Bueno días don Liam.

- ¿Qué te trae?

- Necesito hablar con usted.

Me miró.

- ¿Es urgente?

-Sí, don Liam.

- Acompañame, entonces, a tomar desayuno. Después tengo que salir al Bajo y no regreso hasta la tarde.

Pasé con él a su cuarto, que hacía de comedor, de escritorio y de dormitorio a la vez. Había un Cristo muy grande y muy sombrío colgado en uno de los muros. El sacristán entró con una cafetera, una taza, un platillo con dos trozos de pan.

- ¿Te sirves?

-No, gracias.

Salió el sacristán.

- Benjamín - llamó el sacerdote – si alguien viene, di que estoy ocupado. Que me esperen un rato, o dejen recado contigo.

El hombre asintió y cerró la puerta. Quedamos solos. Mientras vertía el café, sin alzar la vista, don Liam me preguntó:

- ¿Y? ¿Qué hay?

Aunque su voz era cordial, tuve miedo. Me arrepentía, ahora, de haber venido, de haber hecho abrigar esperanzas a Bella. Son embargo, se las había infundido y era preciso afrontar la situación.

Expuse nuestro caso tartamudeando, confusamente, yendo y viniendo en las ideas y en los acontecimientos.

De pronto me detuve, con la brusquedad con que se detiene un caballo desbocado. Comprendí que lo había dicho todo, que en realidad, para bien o para mal, no quedaba más.

- Don Rafael, queremos que nos case.

Don Rafael había olvidado su desayuno. Se puso en pie, se acercó a la ventana, volvió, volvió a ir hacia ella.

- ¿Lo han pensado ustedes bien?

- Si .repliqué, esperanzado.

- ¿Han tenido tiempo para pensar?

Vacilé.

- Ayer pasamos toda la tarde…

- Toda la tarde.

En verdad, sonaba absurdo para una decisión tan importante.

- Nos queremos… - proferí con esfuerzo.

Sonrió, paternal.

- Yo también estuve una vez muy enamorado, loco de ganas de casarme, y aquí me tienes.

- Si, pero…

- Pero tu caso es distinto ¿verdad? Todos los casos son distintos, y por eso todos tienen algo en común.

Comencé a desesperar de poder darme a entender.

- ¿Es el tiempo lo que a usted le preocupa?

- En parte. Hace apenas una semana que ustedes se conocen.

- ¿Y si hiciera un año?

- Si San Martín no hubiera muerto…

- No, es que ¿cambiaria eso las cosas?

- Desde luego, tú me habrías dado otras razones, otros argumentos.

- Ah. Usted cree que es cuestión de argumentos. No, don Liam, esto es la vida, no un debate escolástico.

- Los argumentos, Edward, si son justos, reflejan la vida.

- Yo le doy uno bien claro.

- Que se quiere.

Lo dijo en un tono bondadoso, mas a mí me sonó casi a burla.

- Sí – repliqué - ¿Usted ha oído otro mejor?

Se acercó a mí, y su tono no era ya antipáticamente paternal, sino sólo paternal. De padre.

- No he oído ninguno mejor, hijo. Muchas veces, no obstante, he oído, después del matrimonio, y de matrimonios pensados, no hechos a la carrera, éstos: "Me equivoqué, don Liam", "Estaba ilusionado, don Liam, y no veía", "Yo creí quererla, don Liam".

- Es que…

- Es que tú estás seguro de que ves, de que no te engañas. Estas seguro, incluso, de algo más difícil: de que ella no se engaña, de que ella no se arrepentirá; de que no se considerará, más tarde, arrastrada por ti a una situación sin remedio. Apenas la conoces, y estás seguro.

- Sí.

- Sí. Y yo puedo decirte que todos esos cuyas frases te he repetido, y que se casaron sin oposición de nadie, sin ocultarse ni precipitarse (te insisto porque es esencial), también habían estado seguros. Y no me negarás que, objetivamente, tenían más base para sentirse seguros.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. No podía dejar de experimentar una reacción de antipatía hacia él, con sus brillantes silogismos retóricos. Me imaginé que le agradaba escucharse exponiéndolos, que pensaría: "¡Que bien me explico!"

- Padre – dije de pronto, quemando mi último cartucho, rompiendo la última barrera de mi timidez - ¿y si yo le asegurara que he sentido la mano de Dios empujándonos?

- ¿Cómo es eso?

Le conté. Le hablé de la magia, de las coincidencias.

- Eso – concluí – tiene que ser obra de Dios.

- Supongamos que lo es. Entonces, lo que a ustedes corresponde es esperar que la Providencia siga actuando. Tener fe y aguardar. A Dios no es posible forzarle la mano, Edward.

Yo lo escuchaba: hablaba en otro planeta. Perdía tristemente el tiempo con sus pobres, agudas razones. Me decía cosas que yo no entendía, que no podía entender, y ésa era su debilidad. Cosas que habrían sonado bien, quizá, en una clases de lógica o de derecho canónico, mas que no eran la vida. Frases. Palabras muertas, de muerte.

Palabras – pensé – que pretendían clavarnos a la muerte como a un leño podrido.

No le dije que no. Le dije que esperaría la mano de Dios. Se lo dije con toda ironía, y el sonrió, satisfecho. Paternal. Yo le sonreí también – filiar – y me vine.


	14. Chapter 14

CATORCE

Llegue a Castuera en uno de los camiones que se dedican al transporte de conchuela. De inmediato me encaminé a la hostería. Al pasar frente al Correo divisé al general, que entraba solo. Apuré el paso, pensado que tendría algo de tiempo y de calma para buscar a Bella.

No estaba a la orilla del mar. Miré las rocas: tampoco. Pregunté, entonces, al conserje si habría salido.

- No, señor ¿Le aviso a su pieza?

- Por favor.

- ¿Su nombre?

- Edward Cullen.

Hizo chasquear los dedos.

- Chico.

Se acercó un muchacho que limpiaba unos vidrios.

- Avisa a la señorita del 205 que don Edward Cullen la espera aquí abajo.

Aguardé. Empezó a parecerme que transcurría demasiado rato sin que Bella bajara. Eran mis nervios, sin duda. Busqué algún lugar apartado de la puerta, para que el general no me viera si llegaba entre tanto, mas fue innecesario: ella aparecía en ese instante al pie de la escalera.

- Edward.

- Hola.

- Hola, amor. Vamos.

Salimos rápidamente.

- ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir hasta…?

- Vi a tu padre en el Correo.

- ¡Me has dado un susto!

Llevaba anteojos ahumados. Le pregunté por qué, con un día sin sol.

- Por nada – replicó.

Me extrañó su respuesta. La noté intranquila.

- Es – agregó al cabo de unos instantes – que me di un golpe anoche, al cerrar la ventana de mi pieza. Me rasguñé un párpado: eso es todo.

- ¿Te curaste?

- No, amor. No valía la pena.

- Déjame ver.

- Después ¿Cómo te fue con el padre…, eh…?

- Rafael. Me fue mal.

- ¿No quiso?

- No quiso.

- ¿Qué razones te dio?

- Muchas. Y muy buenas. ¡Si hubieras visto que buenas razones! El, por lo menos, parecía encontrarlas estupendas. Me dijo que también había estado enamora, una vez, y que ya no. Y que conocía a otra gente que había estado enamora y que no veía, y que tal vez tampoco veía porque hacía una semana y no un año que nos conocíamos. Excelentes razones.

- Por favor, Edward, todo esto no tiene sentido.

- Lo que él dijo no tenía sentido.

- Pero lo diría en forma más coherente.

- Un poco más.

Lo expliqué, con la mayor imparcialidad posible.

- ¿No te ofreció ninguna esperanza?

- Si, una: me sugirió que tú y yo dejáramos actuar a la mano de Dios.

- ¿Y eso…?

- Eso es, ni más ni menos, lo que vamos a hacer. Vamos a dejar actuar la mano de Dios. Vamos a tener un hijo. Se lo vamos a pedir a Dios, que es quien los envía. Y vamos a casarnos, antes, delante de Dios. Ya lo he pensado – continué, entusiasmándome – Seme ocurrió mientras venia hacia acá, al pasar por la capilla del Alto, es que está en ruinas. Ahí, los dos delante de Dios, vamos a tomarnos mutuamente como marido y mujer. Si eso vale en una isla desierta, ¿por qué no ha de valernos a nosotros?

A Bella se la había iluminado el rostro.

- Sí - asintió – Nosotros, en el fondo, estamos en una isla. Estamos solos en una isla.

- No. Solos, no. Tenemos a Dios. Tenemos a la mano de Dios con nosotros.

Una especie de júbilo, de ebriedad inconsciente, se había apoderado de nuestros ánimos. Era como si no viéramos… Sí, como si, conformando lo que me dijera el padre Liam, no viéramos. Pero lo que veíamos era otra cosa que lo que él suponía. No estábamos cegados en cuanto al amor, sino – por vulgar que fuera la expresión – por él. Para nosotros no existían Jacob ni el general ni las convenciones sociales; nada. Parecía que hubiéramos elegido una manera más bella, más original, de casarnos, y eso era todo.

Nos separamos pronto esa mañana. Bella temía que su padre me viera, o que le extrañara su ausencia.

- Seamos pacientes ahora, amor.

- Sí.

- Son unos días. Después…

Nos abrazamos. Sentí latir su corazón en mi pecho. Pero ella quería terminar la frase:

- Después viviremos juntos. No habrá nada que nos separe. Ni tu garganta.

- Si, amor.

- Por eso, hoy…

- Si, amor.

La besé.

-…tenemos que…

- Si, amor.

Rió, dándose por vencida.

Quedamos en que nos juntaríamos a la mañana siguiente para pensar los detalles, y para que yo pudiera cuidarme entre tanto, y estar bien.

Era martes. Fijamos el jueves como día de nuestro matrimonio.

- ¿Piensas decirle algo a tu padre? – me preguntó Bella al momento de separarnos.

- No.

- Crees que no estaría de acuerdo.

- No. No es eso.

- ¿Qué es?

- No sé bien. Por una parte, no quisiera comprometerlo. Ni quisiera discutir con él, si es de otra opinión. O si sugiera que esperemos. Pero quizá lo más importante es que me gusta mantener esto como un secreto nuestro.

- Si – dijo.

Y al cabo de una pausa.

- Ahora, adiós.

Nos besamos.

- Hasta mañana.

En realidad, a pesar de ser efectivas las razones que diera a Bella para no hablar a mi padre del asunto, había más. En el fondo, temía que fuera un poco sacrilegio lo que íbamos a hacer. No era que tuviese la conciencia intranquila, ni que me asistiese siquiera la sombra de una duda sobre la legitimidad de nuestra decisión como tal. Mi vacilación no iba a la esencia del problema, a nuestro derecho. Pero – muy vagamente – intuía que papá podría juzgar sin el entusiasmo arrebatador con que juzgábamos Bella y yo, y podría, incluso, ver otra forma de hacerlo. Ello implicaría tal vez exponerse al fracaso, o resultaría menos poético.

Si, me preocupaba aun de eso: de la poesía de nuestra boda. ¿Y por qué no? ¿No piensan los novios corrientes en las flores, el coro, los adornos de la iglesia?

Mi padre se alegró al ver que, contra lo anunciado, había vuelto antes del almuerzo y ya a mediodía guardaba cama.

- Veo que te preocupas de tu salud – comentó.

- Quiero estar bien cuanto antes.

Sonrió.

- Y Bella te ayuda a ser juicioso.

- Si.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

- ¿Va a venir hoy?

- No. Tú sabes ya.

Asintió, grave. Y de pronto, iluminándosele el rostro:

- ¿Te gustaría – sugirió – que me viniera más temprano de la oficina y jugáramos unas buenas partidas de ajedrez?

- Sería espléndido.

- Dalo por hecho.

- ¿No se te atrasará el trabajo?

- No. No importa.

- ¿En que quedamos: no o no importa?

- Quedamos en que vengo. Y nos damos una sentada de ajedrez. Ah, pero te advierto: si no abres bien los ojos, voy a barrer contigo.

- Lo veremos.

- Lo veremos.


End file.
